A Mother's Love
by Streggae
Summary: She has existed before the kingdoms, before Dust, before Aura and even before the Grimm. She cares nothing for man or his creation and will see them all burn to ashes at her feet. She has only ever felt love for one but he was taken away before her very eyes, at least that's what she thought. Now she knows he's alive and nothing will stop her from taking him back. Art By Exvinir
1. Mark Of The Witch

**Chapter 1: Mark Of The Witch**

Many years ago, before the age of Hunters, the creation of the four Kingdoms, before the discovery of Dust and even before the creatures of Grimm there existed a civilization not unlike the ones we know of but vastly different.

Different for it was a time of Kings, knights, religion, glory and if one were to truly seek it…magic. Kings ruled the lands while the knights fought on their behalf, priests and bishops preach to the masses about their gods and true magic was left in obscurity for only the most knowledgeable to wield.

It was also a dark time, famine and droughts ravaged the land creating hunger and strife. Wars were fought filling entire lands with death. Men and women alike were bought and sold as slaves. Above all else superstition was ever prevalent.

During those times magic was kept under close scrutiny and its practitioners what few there were deemed heathens by the various religions unless under their rule. One such religion deemed it their mission to find those heathens and 'cleanse' them before sending them of their sins.

In most cases it was believed that a demon would use the bodies of young women as hosts to practice their witchcraft and spread their 'evil.'

To quell the rising panic and paranoia, the various religious and political leaders banded together to create a law which states that each accuse would have the right to defend themselves in the court of law.

These were later called The Witch Trials.

It was to be a fair trial where the accused are to prove their innocence but in reality it was a way to put them on display, to show the public 'divine retribution' as the girls are cleansed before passing into the afterlife.

For years this was the status quo as the bodies of women began to pile to sate the public. One such execution involved a young woman of unknown origins whom was accused however the trial was skipped altogether.

….

 _The villagers all gathered around the pyre as the priest read from his tome. Her eyes scanned the crowd calmly as if committing all their faces to memory. Her outward appearance betraying how she felt about_ _ **them**_ _._

' _Disgusting'_

" _Do you have any last words of repentance heathen?" he loosened the rag tied around her mouth._

 _She stayed silent for a while before she chuckled, it soon turned to laughter. A mix of eerily calm and maniacal in nature._

"I will see each and every one of you _**burn**_ "

 _A stone was thrown hitting her face, a bloody nose marring an otherwise beautiful face. The priest could only shake his head in pity at the woman. She glared at the one who threw the stone and started chanting in an unidentified language._

 _This grew in volume as the flames licked at her feet._

 _Not once did she scream or cry or beg._

 _..._

Afterwards her body was thrown away like garbage in a pile with the rest of them and left for the crows.

One week later that same village was the centre of a great travesty.

It wasn't sudden it first started with villagers being missing, nightmares shared by some and the paranoia grew to the point where they started killing each other. The men raped and killed the women, mothers smothered their babies in their cribs, children committed suicide and in the end the entire village was burned to the ground.

That was only the beginning

Like a plague it spread across the map and it always began inside the nearest religious house. Without the hope of their god for salvation, despair spread and with it came the panic which eventually lead to self-destruction.

They tried to stop it, the so-called envoys of the gods but alas they always ended up being swept up in the chaos. Scholars were also put to use in discovering the source of the calamity and unlike the holy men or even the warriors they actually found a lead.

 _Before a city is destroyed there would be accounts of a woman._

No one knew who she was or where she came from and many attempts to find her often resulted in a search party finding the mutilated remains of the men they sent to investigate.

After many years of failed search attempts a reprieve came in the guise of a young self-proclaimed wizard. He was not born of noble lineage nor did he have any considerable wealth to his name and would have been declared a charlatan and executed.

However what he did not have in wealth or fame was more than made up for in knowledge. Knowledge in a variety of areas but most importantly knowledge in the magical arts.

This man went by the name Oscar Zoroaster.

Oscar not only managed to find the elusive woman but also fought her with several eye witnesses he had under his protection. The battle was reported to be long and well fought, both of them utilized all of their knowledge of witchcraft and wizardry in the form of spells.

In the end Oscar was victorious but it was a pyrrhic at best as many lives were lost in their ongoing battle. Worst of all, the witch made her escape but it would only be a matter of time before he found her again.

Oscar's campaign against the witch continued and for a time peace was relatively restored. That peace was soon shattered the next century with the arrival of _them_. No one, not even Oscar's successor Phadrig Isaac knew how they came to be.

The foul creatures of the abyss came like a swarm of locusts, consuming all human life and _only_ humans. All the castles, forts, siege walls that were made to withstand armies fell. Armies of men fought bravely including Phadrig whose magic only provided some reprieve.

There was simply too many of them and standing in the middle of it was _her_.

Unlike his predecessor he never fought her and didn't have the time to find her. He and his followers were too busy ensuring humanity's survival and the witch seemed content to just watch behind the scenes.

Though they tried at the end of it all she ultimately succeeded.

After decades of fighting, civilization was destroyed, its history, its architecture and its memory. To avoid the creatures humanity scattered around the world and hid themselves.

And Phadrig, having lost everything and failed humanity went into a self-imposed exile and spent most of his days alone. It was during his final years that he was visited by four women who managed to uplift his spirit and give him hope. It was with this hope that he imparted upon them a large piece of his immense magical power.

They would succeed where he failed.

He thought them as his students and in the end instructed them to travel and unlock the magical potential within the rest of humanity.

That was the turning point for humanity in the war with the creatures now dubbed Grimm. they have been around for so long that most of humanity thought them to be around since the beginning.

No one knew of the time before and the world was now a remnant of what it once was. It didn't stop them from trying in fact it spurred them all to save what was left and salvage it.

This was no easy task and they were met with resistance not only from the creatures of Grimm but also from the humans who were corrupted/coerced to be her followers. Though their efforts were valiant, unlocking their magical capabilities, their aura if you will, they were only capable of performing a single spell as a semblance of their power could only take so far.

It wasn't until two centuries later when the new wizard discovered crystals that contained which contained elemental properties which are magical in nature did the tide truly turn to humanity's favour.

Using his extensive knowledge and accumulated wealth the wizard who then went by the name Norman Henkell distributed his findings through his reincarnated students, the four maidens. After a few painstaking years Norman was convinced he could leave humanity to their own devices so he could focus on finding and ridding the world of the root of evil.

The witch, who hasn't shown her face personally since their first battle

He along with the four maidens spent nearly a whole decade trying to find her, going through Grimm and men alike. In the end they managed to track her whereabouts to a Grimm infested forest and with their combined powers easily cut a swath through the horde to confront her.

The battle that took place was of epic proportions and despite his depowered state the wizard was able to put up as much a fight as his maidens due to his knowledge. He noticed during the battle that the witch didn't fight like he had expected.

She didn't cast any spells that were highly destructive that cover a wide area, they were more concentrated and not enough to destroy the castle. He also noticed how she kept the fight away from a specific area.

She was protecting something and it could mean a weakness that could be used to exploit. Norman made his way to the area immediately and had the witch's full attention. She tried to pursue but found herself hard pressed by the maidens' relentless assault.

…

 _Norman came upon several creatures of Grimm which he dealt with easily and swiftly. He saw where the Grimm concentrated within the great hall and eventually came upon a door. He opened the door to face what monstrosity she had stored and destroy it._

 _He expected many things going inside the room but what he didn't expect to see was…a room. It was a regular room with bed, books and….toys scattered on the floor?_

 _He looked about the room with confusion and began to wonder if he had been mistaken but it wasn't until he picked up a piece of paper with a crude drawing did a look of horror came upon him._

" _Mum?"_

 _His blood ran cold and he turned to see a small child peek out from under the bed. He looked like her, pale white skin and hair, and his eyes black sclera with burning red irises just like_ _ **hers**_ _._

 _Except it wasn't like hers, this child was like her in appearance but was nothing more than that…. a child. His eyes reflected confusion and innocence that went in contrast to his appearance._

" _Who are you?"_

 _Norman doubted he even knew what his mother_ _ **is**_ _. He tightened the grip on his sword which the boy noticed and crawled back under the bed. The wizard effortlessly tossed the bed aside and raised his blade._

 _The moment she heard the scream the witch forgo all restraints and tore through the maidens and the very walls to get to him but it was too late. She saw the wizard standing over the body with blood on the blade._

…..

The resonating scream that tore through her mouth made the Wizard and maiden's ears bleed, Grimm within a hundred mile radius started converging on the area. With her 'weakness' gone the witch unleashed the full power of her black magic and fought with reckless abandon making her stronger and irrational.

In the end she managed to kill all four maidens and heavily injure the wizard who managed to end her life. All the Grimm that were attracted to her gained sentience and wandered off.

Once again the wizard had won the battle but with a heavy cost.

What made it worse was that he knew they wouldn't survive but as they say it was all for the greater good.

…..

Approximately 200 years ago

Inside the crypt of an underground tomb lit by various candles, several hooded figures wearing masks stood before a circle and at the centre was a woman who was bound and gagged with tears streaming her eyes as she futilely struggled against her bonds. Beside it several creatures of Grimm were locked in cages

As the hooded figures chanted in an archaic language the wind picked up and the Grimm howled as their very bodies started to disintegrate. The black ashes began forming around the girl whose muffled screams grew louder and her writhing increased. Soon her entire body was obscured but the chanting never stopped.

Eventually the ashes receded with the first thing to be shown was a slender shape standing. Hips and breasts were soon seen as the ashes began to clear around her head an d at the centre was a red jewel.

They all prostrated with their heads touching the ground as _she_ stood before them bare as the day she was born. Her long silken white hair reached her waist. Red eyes scanned them with an unreadable expression. She approached the one at the front slowly.

The lowly man raised his hands without lifting his head to meet her gaze. He held a pure black cloak, _her_ cloak which she took. When his hands were empty he immediately put them down on the floor and seemed to sink lower in reverence when he spoke

"Welcome back mistress Sale-ack!"

His words were cut off when his throat suddenly closed up he grasped at the appendage on reflex. His brown eyes, wide with surprise fearfully stared at her red eyes that held nothing but contempt.

Salem held him by the neck and effortlessly raised his body off the ground, the air grew tense as the other hooded figures seemed to shift in place. Salem ignored them all, only concentrating on the worm in her hand and as she spoke a shiver ran up their spine.

" **Where is my son?"**

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This is part one of a three part prologue to canon. Truth be told I wanted to wait a little longer to write more chapters but I figured what the hell might as well test the waters since a few people actually went on profile and encouraged me to release it so hear it is, now I'll have to pushed another chapter.**

 **Anyway can't leave this author's note without giving credit to 'Jaune Uchiha the one with swag' (yes that's his profile name) a fan of my work who PM me a couple of prompts he wanted to see me write. I instantly fell in love with the idea of Salem being Jaune's mother (spoiler alert?) and wrote the chapter within the week he gave me the prompt.**

 **Please leave a review and favorite if you like it and give an opinion or hell toss out an idea of what you think, I only have a rough layout of the story and am very open minded. You can PM me if you want.**


	2. Through The Ages

**Author's Notes: I would like to thank all the readers and reviewers for the overwhelming support that was shown for the first chapter of this story. To be honest I'm surprised no one has jumped on the Salem bandwagon since she showed up, then again they must still be dealing with Pyrrha's death (oops) to have come up with something good.**

 **I myself always thought someone would have the bright idea to somehow pair her with Jaune but then it would be really weird. I mean with age as a factor Cinder pairings can be justified since she looks young, Glynda pairings with Jaune have the cougar factor but with Salem she is just** _ **too**_ **old. In actual age and maturity, seriously she makes Cinder seem like Ruby in that aspect and pairing Salem with Jaune would be like pairing Ozpin with Ruby, it can be done but it's going to be really weird once you think about it.**

 **That's my thought on the subject anyway and speaking of pairings I already have someone in mind but I won't spoil it so enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Through The Ages**

It was strange for her, these feelings. How long has it been since she felt emotions so….strong.

If it was one thing she prided herself in it would be the amount of control she had over her emotions. Not even when she was slowly burning to death did she ever show any weakness. Not even when she was at her worst did she ever get emotional.

 _Yet she did_

Her eyes narrowed minutely as the memories of her last battle surfaced. She saw her beloved's blood smeared on _his_ blade and she lost control. Strange, if she were to be honest she didn't think a response to his death would be so… **overwhelming**.

*Crack*

She blinked, the glass window she had been staring through into the horizon now had a huge spider-web crack. Had she been exerting that much power just thinking about that moment?

' _Overwhelming indeed'_

With her view now ruined she opted to explore the grandiose castle her subjects *hmph* saw fit to prepare for her arrival.

 _Subjects_

It seemed her investments into certain influential humans of her time bore fruit. If there's one thing that can't change, will _never_ change with the passage of time is humanity's greed. From what she gathered most of her followers didn't even truly believe she existed. That must have been the reason why one of them dared to approach her while maintaining direct eye contact.

The reactions of all present when she slowly eviscerated the little worm was amusing at best, killing with one's bare hands loses its luster after the 1000th time. For her the act of taking a life is as mundane as walking.

She passed by several doors, most of them unused, she didn't really care much for the aesthetics of the castle. Really the only reason why she even bothered to relocate to the place was because of….him.

She stopped just short of a hallway with a single door at the center, _his_ room. A moment later she began walking down the halls, her gait wide yet silent like a predator. Her hand reached for the knob but hesitated for a fraction of a second before finally opening the door.

Despite the passage of time she was mildly impressed they actually restored it to what it was. She hadn't had the opportunity to check his room beforehand, too much memories for a grieving mother.

The thought made her want to laugh, truly to experience emotions so foreign made her want to **kill**. Luckily (for whom it may concern) there was no one on hand. She surveyed the room, the memories pouring in with every object her gaze was casted on.

The bed where she stayed with him until he fell asleep.

The ground where he first walked towards her one night.

The toys she managed to procure from a home before she had her creations ravage the town.

The desk where he would express his budding artistic talent with elaborate drawings to present her with. Really they were just terrible looking drabbles but she could never tell him that. If she were to choose between watching mankind burn and seeing the smile on her son's face as the happiest moment then it would have been the latter…anytime.

It's the reason why she'd never even bothered to visit her old nemesis on the eve of mankind's destruction, just to see his face riddled with despair.

At the thought of the wizard her face gained a scowl as her eyes glowed _'he took him from me'_

After a moment she gave a calming breath, she would not forgive him for this slight and as much as she would love to march out there and personally see to his end in the most _slow,_ gory, brutal murder the likes of which none have seen-she had to reconsider.

Her resurrection had left her weaker than she'd like, so much so that she had to spend the majority of a week reabsorbing the magic inside her creations. Also she would prefer not to make her quarry aware of her resurrection. No she would wait and plan, only a fool would exhaust their advantage without making the most out of it.

Aside from the obvious strategic problems of a direct approach she didn't think it was punishment enough, beating him down using her own power. No for his slight, she would have to do something special for her nemesis.

Ah, but what could she use?

What is the one thing he and by default humanity value?

She could feel a smile form.

 _Hope_

The hope for a better tomorrow, hope for things to change, hope that one day he would 'banish' the darkness.

' _The hope that he had truly bested her once and for all'_ her eyes closed and for a moment she imagined this, his perfect little world.

A smile fully formed on her lips almost twisted _'if that be the case I will just have to take his hope and grind it into dust'_ her eyes opened, reflecting for the first time in a long while her true self as a being of rage, darkness and madness.

' _I will see you suffer my little wizard and after your hope has all but dwindled I will keep you alive just enjoy the look on your face each and every_ _day as you watch your world_ _ **burn'**_

With those thoughts she exited the room, locking the door behind her. Once she was almost to the end she looked back at door, she could feel what was left of her humanity. The memories of raising her child no matter how brief were the happiest she's ever felt.

Those emotions were immediately snuffed out and with another small mournful glance raised her hand before slowly clenching it. The entire section of that house worked in conjunction with the movement of her hand and began collapsing on itself until the area was nothing more than a cordoned off debris.

Salem hadn't stop clenching her fist but when she did her open palm had blood. She looked to it with a stoic gaze and after a moment the wound healed soaking up any blood lost including the drop or two that hit the floor, inside it.

With her mind now clear Salem started to focus on the matter at hand. She was in no rush though after all if there is one thing Salem has on her side it would time. She will use whatever resources her subjects have in ensuring her plan succeeds.

\\\\\\\

For the next few months Salem immersed herself in researching the events that preceded her death both major and some minor. As it turned out she hadn't been gone for as long as she thought given the technological advancements she saw compared to her last time. She deduced that it must have been _his_ doing despite not actually being directly involved, she could recognize his work at first glance.

' _It seems the wizard has been busy'_

Dust, Semblances and Aura the three fruits of his arduous labor that helped in turning the tide in the war against the creatures of Grimm. Humanity made the most of these gifts and have for the most part prospered but they are far from being true masters of the craft.

No only herself, the wizard and his 'Maidens' would ever truly be true masters and only she has the power _and_ knowledge. That fool gave up his own power leaving him only _slightly_ stronger than other humans.

Speaking of humans it appeared that the ones across the world had retreated into strongholds to protect themselves. There were a number of them but four stood out as the largest with the most people. Apparently mankind was in a fragile state and it would've taken them another century at least before they were stable.

 _Not if she had something to say to that_

It would seem that her influence had spread through the upper echelon of human society which wasn't surprising to her at all. It made things convenient for her, she could influence events through them, twisting the wizard's grand scheme for humanity's prosperity for her own amusement.

The first thing she needed to do was draw him out. After centuries of battling him she could identify his mode of operation. Due to his circumstances he doesn't directly involve himself in man's machinations unless he feels the situation is dire. No he had pawns to handle the situation, whether it be the Knights and scholars of old or his precious Maidens.

She held back a snort of contempt at the thought of those wenches. At first she couldn't fathom why he would give up his own power to them, she thought it was because he was a sentimental fool but now she saw the reason. His gamble of giving those brats his power paid off in the end, effectively granting humanity a fighting chance.

A shame it also bolstered the strength of her own faction. Now that the magic had spread anyone could unlock it and become a force to be reckoned with, by human standards anyway.

\\\

What followed the next century was a high stakes game of King's table between the revived witch and the elusive wizard. Neither directly entered the fray and for most of the duration the wizard didn't even know who he was playing against. As the years passed by humanity's stronghold was built however not in the way the wizard had planned.

He had intended for humanity to get their affairs in order before banding together to rid the world of the Grimm, however it never got to that stage. Yes the four strongholds Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Mantle made great strides independently but for reasons they could never truly work together.

There was always something that seemed to stop it from happening. It wasn't a mere coincidence, someone else was working against him undermining his plans to raise tension among the four strongholds. Not only that but it seemed as if new players were surfacing seemingly out of nowhere. They were powerful, influential and were essential for his plan to work.

Their intentions thus far seemed to be strengthening the strongholds through unification of the people. This was something the wizard wanted yet after a few years he began to see what was truly happening. Yes their plans did succeed and from a economical standpoint individually the strongholds were prosperous though they never grew any closer.

However behind the impressive walls of each stronghold one could see the oppression the people faced. The strongholds were more like prisons; the walls used to keep the Grimm out were sealing the populace in. Those at the top, the rich trample upon the weak and anyone who even thinks about rebelling is silenced.

He could see the ones who've orchestrated this through the century, most of which have died but their mark was left and the strongholds found themselves under individual dictatorship. It began spiraling out of control to the point where the wizard had to get involved.

However it was too late.

It was still unclear how it started or when but by the time he decided to involve himself in ratifying the problem the strongholds fell into total anarchy and wars broke out. The four pillars of Remnant went to war with each other and as the years went by internal strife increased to the point where civilization was almost forced to the brink of collapse.

The wizard Emmannuel Ambroise Dig had to gather his forces secretly, men and Faunus alike, in order to cut out the root of all of this. The government themselves, war profiteers and any other factions were brutally wiped out. He started this one by one with each stronghold except for Mantle whose own military successfully did a coup de tat.

Ten years, it took him an entire decade of hard fought battles, multiple losses and victories to finally be rid of the entire ordeal. While the main armies fought each other with notable families like the Arcs at the frontlines, Emmannuel led a smaller team to dispose of the ones in charge personally.

Despite his successes he couldn't help but feel unease, he had gotten rid of the orchestrators; at least a good portion to render any future operations mute but he still hadn't gotten an inkling of information on their leader. They have eluded even his own network of spies this entire time.

As long as they are there then his plans for humanity's prosperity will always be in danger.

That would be a problem he would take care of for another day but as for now he had to help rebuild yet again. This time he found himself at a parley on the small island of Vytal as the newly appointed leader signed a peace treaty. Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and the newly named Atlas were now at peace with another.

However Emmannuel was not satisfied with that and through his own personal machinations managed to create something of a compromise for each Kingdom in the form of Hunter schools. He observed that during the war the Grimm had been attracted to the negativity of the war and on several occasion attacked in droves that while repelled left heavy casualties.

These schools would train individuals specifically to combat the Grimm and to make sure that these individuals would not be exploited these schools would be a completely separate from the government. Their only mission would be towards defending them from the Grimm and so granted political immunity to a degree.

The wars also preceded the color naming rule which was created as a way to express individuality. With this an entire generation of children henceforth was named in some way to a color.

While the Kingdoms rebuilt themselves echoes of the past which remained caused a glaring problem to arise. Of course this was referring to the treatment of Remnant's Faunus population. While the wars forced the Faunus to work with humans it was no secret that the 'demi-humans' were despised by most of the human populace even before the wars.

Emmannuel would've thought that through the wars they would've grown to accept the Faunus as equal brothers, after all everyone was affected. This was not the case as the seeds of hatred were already planted and Emmannuel was too busy dealing with the big picture to have something planned for it.

And despite his best efforts the Faunus continued to be mistreated, exploited to the point where another war broke out several decades later when humanity attempted to herd them into Menagerie like animals.

Unlike the last war this one didn't last as long and it ended with Faunus losing, not only most of their freedom but any sympathy from most of the human populace. The White Fang was formed shortly after the war as a Faunus rights organization but it was only a small organization that didn't have any sort of political financial power.

The wizard added the plight of the Faunus as his second greatest failure.

\\\

Salem looked out to the dismal horizon with a smile, though it cost her most of her followers through nearly two centuries of manipulations and politics she had gained the upper hand on him. She didn't count it has a true victory though, the true victory is when nothing is left but she will admit it was fun to toy with him for a bit.

She didn't even have to do anything when it came to the demi-humans, theirs was an open keg of powdered Dust that would've ignited regardless of what she did. Besides she loved watching them squirm as the humans continued to take their hope away. All it really took was patience on her part and they did not disappoint.

' _It seems I have won this round my little wizard what will your next move be I wonder.'_

 _20 Years ago….._

She received her answer several decades later when Vale attempted to expand their reach through Mountain Glenn. It was to be the first expansion of any Kingdom in years, the project was a joint effort between Vale and Atlas to solve the overpopulation problem of both Kingdoms. With Vale providing the location and Atlas the security they herded thousands towards the location.

Retaliation for this action was relatively swift and just as they had begun to settle into the new space it happened. A Grimm invasion the likes of which have never been seen before, Mountain Glenn was overwhelmed in a matter of hours in a well coordinated attack. Thousands lost their lives that day in a massacre that would've no doubt gone down in history as Vale's greatest failure.

Salem witnessed the slaughter through her creations' eyes and it was _glorious_.

It usually took a lot of power for her to influence so many of them over a wide radius and as much as it irked her she was not as powerful as she once was. As such she could only control so many of them at the same time and it was admittedly draining. The majority of her powers were still returning yet but at her current level she could still crush entire armies

She had no choice really, it would seem that through the rise of Hunters humanity had forgotten how truly terrifying her creations could be once they banded together. She did it to set an example for any future expansions. No need to let them spread themselves too much, for her future plans she needed them to remain exactly where they are.

Oh yes she was looking forward to the future and as for her dear wizard…..

\\\\\

He gripped the top of his cane with one hand while the other held a mug of steaming hot coffee. The special brew was one of the things he would drink during the wars and after a while he developed a slight addiction to it.

Especially after he developed his own _special_ blend.

" **Hello my nemesis"**

His eyes widened and he spun around not even hiding his shock at hearing _her_ voice " _you"_

She stood before him and like him hadn't changed, she still looked the same as he last saw her, when he drove his sword through her heart.

It all made sense now "you were the one behind this aren't you?"

She gave him an amused look **"you already know the answer to that Phadrig"** her smile widened by a fraction at seeing him twitch.

Of all the names he had over the years he hated that one the most, it was a reminder of his greatest failure. The wizard sighed and took a sip of his coffee, the warm liquid doing wonders for his nerves.

"What do you want Salem"

" **Why isn't it obvious? I want your destruction, you and I both know that you're not in a position to stop me yourself. You're too weak"**

"As are you' he reminded eyes narrowing "don't think I'm not familiar with the resurrection spell" he went and sat down "so it seems we are at a stalemate"

Her eyes closed her smile never leaving **"perhaps but you forget my dear wizard"**

"Hmm?"

Her eyes opened **"I have nothing to lose and** _ **everything**_ **to gain"** with those words she chuckled before slowly disappearing like smoke.

' _Astral projection'_

He gritted his teeth in a rare moment of frustration and glared at nothing in particular. After a few minutes he released calming breath and looked at his coffee. His brow furrowed and he placed the cup down, he couldn't bring himself to finish the drink.

The meeting with that woman had left _that_ bad a taste in his mouth, he exited the room leaving the cup of coffee.

 _16 Years ago_

In a remote location outside Valean borders, he entered the cave along with two others and while he maintained his stoic gaze his companions weren't as hidden with their emotions.

*Cough* *Cough*

"Are you going to tell us why it was so~ important that I had to drop everything including my two month old daughter Ozpin?"

The man in question gaze her a sideways glance as he entered the cave "I'm sorry to have called you on such short notice Miss Rose but I needed at least two extra hands in order to acquire what I came for."

The third person decided to speak "then this has something to do with _our_ " he gestured to herself and Summer "circumstances then? Why else would you invite us specifically to a hidden remote location outside of a Kingdom's borders?"

"Very astute Miss Auburn-"

" _Mrs. Arc"_ she corrected.

Ozpin couldn't help the small smile "of course my mistake Mrs. Arc" he stopped by a wall at the end of the cave.

"Dead end" Summer noted, her silver eyes glancing about for an alternate path "now what?"

Ozpin didn't say a word, instead he used his cane and drew a horizontal line at the bottom, trace it upwards and end it with another horizontalline at the top all the while muttering something under his breath. Finally he used his cane to tap the stone wall.

Both women looked to each other in confusion before Natalia spoke "what are you-"

Her words got cut off when the stone wall creaked and slowly turned inside like a door revealing another room with a single item under an unknown source of light similar to the sun.

' _Just like how I left it'_ Ozpin mused.

"Follow me" he spoke walking inside.

Both females followed to look at the hulking item "is that a sarcophagus?" Natalia asked.

"Indeed it is" Ozpin answered.

"What's going on here Ozpin?" Summer questioned getting a bad vibe from the thing.

"I will explain everything in due time however I will need your assistance in opening this tomb" they looked apprehensive so he went on "do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"You know we do"

"Then please"

"Alright Ozpin what do you need us to do?" Summer spoke.

Ozpin smiled lightly "just place your hand on my shoulder" he turned to the sarcophagus and waved his hand.

The stone wall-door abruptly closed causing Summer to jump a little but they both placed their hands on Ozpin's shoulders. The man took a breath

"Whatever you do, do not let go" he clasped his hands and began to mutter in an unidentifiable language.

His hands worked making complicated seals in two second intervals. Both women suddenly felt weak. Ozpin opened his eyes which were now bright with and leaking pure Aura as he focused on the sarcophagus. His chants became louder and more fast paced even as his hands formed a triangle before his palms faced the tomb.

Slowly the tomb began to rise to stand vertically upright, the lid slowly removed itself and fell down with a loud thud. The next moment later dread flooded the cavern

\\\

Salem's eyes snapped open as her head whipped in a certain direction, for a long while her widened eyes stared at seemingly nothing in the dark abyss until finally she said one word

 **"Ragna"**

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: writing this chapter started out great, I was in form doing awesome and working my magic when I hit the absolute roadblock that was the middle, I struggled with it I really did and some of you might notice a few times where it kinda fell flat but once I reached the end I got my groove back and stuck that landing like a f*cking Olympic gymnast.**

 **BOOYAH!**

 **Anyway so yeah I enjoyed some parts of this chapter than most with my favorite being writing my interpretation of what Salem would be like. I won't lie I never actually heard** _ **any**_ **of her speeches until like a few hours ago. Her voice actress sounds way too youthful for my taste, not her tone but more like the way she talks. Still I would've wrote her the same way, since obviously for this story she wouldn't be talking the same way she does 200 years ago.**

 **That last bit I got from the Syfy series the Magicians, in my opinion an awesome take on magic and spellcasting that is** _ **not**_ **ripped from Harry Potter.**

 **Please leave a review or ask a question I've got finals coming up so don't expect an update anytime soon.**


	3. Catalyst

**Chapter 3: Catalyst**

' _He's alive'_

Relief flooded her entire being as she _felt_ that familiar presence. It was only a spark, a split second feeling but it was more than enough to convince her of his status. Her thoughts then began to wander. The fact that she couldn't feel his presence up until now meant that he was being shielded from her.

That man was the only one with the knowledge to shield him from her.

If that was the case then she could think of several reasons why he kept him alive. She won't delude herself into thinking it was because of foolish sentimentality. He somehow anticipated her return and stored her son away to be used against her once she resurfaced.

A smile crept on her lips _'touché'_ that man is as ruthless as he is cunning, she couldn't help but hold a begrudging respect for her nemesis.

\\\

' _I did not expect this'_ was Ozpin's half frantic thought as he suppressed several centuries worth of accumulated negativity.

He could hear both women choking and hurried. They were defenseless without their powers which he temporarily took in order to unseal the tomb. He raised an Aura barrier and continued to suppress the darkness. Several seconds later he could feel the pressure lift as a sign that the air was breathable again.

With a slow exhale he released his hold over the powers and promptly fell to his knees panting. It would seem age has dulled his mind somewhat, whatever the witch did to that child has made him like her so of course sealing him inside a tight space for so long would result in an accumulation of negativity.

' _We need to get out of here'_ he thought struggling to his feet, he managed to feed his own Aura reserves to replenish Summer and Natalia's own.

"Okay" Summer began swaying slightly "what was that?" she shook her head, trying to clear her mind but luckily her strength was returning.

"Are you alright?" Natalia helped her old mentor up.

Ozpin seemed unconcerned with that though "don't mind me, the tomb."

Both women looked "I got it" Summer approached the tomb cautiously.

The white cloaked Huntress didn't know what Ozpin just unlocked but the only thing her senses could attribute the bad feeling she got from it was when she was in a densely populated area filled with creatures of Grimm.

Her hand twitched towards her weapon, she couldn't see through the darkness and it made her even more uneasy. She stopped in her tracks when she heard movement followed by

*Yaaawn~*

….a cute yawn?

She blinked and her gaze shifted to her two companions. Natalia had an equally confused look while Ozpin…his expression was grave. Upon seeing Natalia's eyes widen and Ozpin's frown deepen she turned back to see two red eyes peer through the darkness.

Whatever _it_ is was small. Then she heard it advancing, one small pale hand grabbed the edge of the coffin and out walked…a child?

Summer couldn't believe what she was seeing, a child looking no older than her stepdaughter stood before her. He was dressed in a black tunic and pants, his white hair almost matched his skin which was deathly pale, ashen even.

The child rubbed his eyes in a manner similar to Yang when she'd just woken up. Once done he began scanning his surroundings with obvious confusion. The Huntress couldn't stifle the shocked gasp that escaped her lips once she saw his eyes.

The boy's eyes weren't normal; with black sclera, black vein-like marks surrounding it but it was his burning red pupil that truly stood out. She looked at them and the first thought that came to mind was Grimm.

' _Could he be..'_

Her thoughts were halted when she realized the boy was staring right at her. On closer inspection his eyes were half lidded.

"Mum?"

Summer blinked and turned back to Ozpin who now stood "we need to leave, now" he seemed to concentrate "whatever happened before attracted a horde of Grimm to our location. Take the boy."

Summer frowned and turned around but had to pause, the boy's eyes were wide as he looked at her, no, beyond her. It took a moment to realize he was looking at Ozpin and his eyes, his now wide eyes which she compared to the Grimm suddenly lost their luster, no longer burning red but a much duller hue.

His rigid almost shaking posture and expression made her snap out of her semi-lucid impressions of him being related to a Grimm. It didn't matter what his appearance was because all she saw at the moment was a confused, terrified child.

She glanced at the man beside her who was glaring at the boy _'he's afraid of Ozpin?'_

She narrowed her eyes at the man she thought she knew. Ozpin may be her friend, hell he was her mentor, confidant and advisor. She wouldn't be where she was if it weren't for that man, he's the reason she's married to another wonderful man with six daughters but she could forget that in a heartbeat and wouldn't hesitate to rip him a new one if he brought harm to a child.

A scowl formed and she gripped his arm tighter, the man winced slightly and looked at her "who is that child Ozpin? Why was he _sealed_ inside that coffin?"

Ozpin internally sighed , he'd known Natalia (Auburn) Arc almost all her life and could say that she is easily one of the most competent, strong-willed women he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing. He also knew how she could be when it came to harming a child.

In hindsight maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring two mothers with him.

Then there's the boy- his eyes narrowed and the boy squeaked before scrambling behind the coffin, presumably to hide.

Natalia threw a small glare at him "now look what you did" she then made her way over to Summer.

The silver eyed warrior made her way around the sarcophagus to see his slightly trembling form "it's alright little one" she placated "I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy silently locked eyes with her and remained perfectly still and for a moment Summer thought she had gotten him to calm down. Those thoughts were soon dashed as she saw his expression turn into open mouth horror. Not taking his eyes from hers he began hyper ventilating while shuffling back.

Summer's shoulders slumped and a look of hurt came across the Huntress' face.

"Summer?"

"He thinks I'm a monster."

Natalia spared the boy who had retreated as far back as he could and into the darkness. The only thing she could see aside from his shoes were his eyes. The older Huntress then turned to her friend and instantly her eyes widened.

"Summer"

"Yes"

"Your eyes are glowing"

"…what?"

She looked down at the reflective surface of her blade before looking at the boy who tried to shuffle even further away. Unbeknownst to the Huntress her eyes continued to glow brighter by the second until it enveloped the entire room, the boy gave a blood curdling scream that had Ozpin and Natalia cover their ears.

For a brief instant they saw a wall of light and darkness push against each other before the light inevitably won and swallowed the darkness whole.

\\\\\

Salem bit back a gasp which sounded like a choke before shooting to her feet, her eyes darted around as if looking for something- which she was.

' _Where is he?'_

She tried to concentrate but came up with nothing.

One minute he was there, the next he was just…gone.

' _Did they kill him?'_ she wondered.

A tight sensation gripped her chest at the thought.

' _No'_ she eventually thought

He wouldn't be foolish enough to kill the only leverage he had over her out of spite. Also from what she felt before her son seemingly disappeared, he wasn't the one to do it. She was very familiar with the power that was used which could only mean one thing

' _Silver eyes'_

She sat down and resumed her concentration _'this could be problematic.'_

\\\\\

When the light faded Summer stumbled until a pair of arms held her steady "w-what happened?"

"I was hoping _you_ could tell us" Natalia answered not taking her eyes off of the boy's now prone form.

Ozpin wordlessly made his way over to the boy lying on the ground. He hid his surprise at the turn of events and placed the boy over his shoulder.

Just then a loud screech was heard and Ozpin scowled lightly "we've wasted enough time here. We need to leave"

There was no room for discussion as he left the crypt but not where they came, behind the tomb he marked the walls and they parted like an elevator. Summer and Natalia entered through the darkness and stepped into the light.

More specifically the artificial light of Ozpin's office "wha..how..we.."

"Summer" Ozpin said patiently.

She sighed "how did you do that?"

Ozpin lowered the boy onto the couch and gave her a cryptic smile "magic" he did a phantasmal wave with one hand.

She gave him a deadpanned expression "one of these days you're going to tell me the truth Oz."

"Perhaps" he admitted "but for now I do believe I owe you an explanation"

"Yes, you _do_ " Natalia said pointedly with folded arms.

\\\

If there was a living being within her sphere of influence at the moment they would have been dead a long time ago.

' _A sealing coffin'_

Salem had been brooding over what she saw in that cave namely the coffin. He wasn't dead, he has been sealed inside that damned coffin this entire time.

In this situation there can only be two ways he could go about using her son against her. Either as a political prisoner to force her surrender but that is a double edged sword and in all honesty not even Salem would know how that would turn out.

The question being ' _did she hate humanity more than she loved her son?_ '

She didn't know, she made sure to keep her son from her business as much as possible until he was ready. Whether her maternal instincts would rule her decision or she would leave him to his fate she did not know.

No she would rather end his life herself than ever leave him at the hands of that cretin. Yes she brought him into this world so it would only be fitting she be the one to take him out.

The other more likely option would be to train him as a weapon to be used against her. It is a cruel underhanded tactic which uses her emotions against her. It was something she herself would use if in a similar position. However neither options are viable at the moment as he is nothing more than a child.

A child whom she had enough foresight as a parent to place several spells to protect his mind from being directly brainwashed. They may be able to wipe his mind but at the same time they will never be able to put anything in as well.

' _I imagine Ozpin must be quite infuriated right about now'_

She had bought herself some time with this. Ozpin would have no other choice than to let the boy grow while instilling teachings of protecting humanity in his mind, which meant she had time to locate and secure him. If push comes to shove and he is past the point of no return then she will treat him like the rest of humanity and crush him.

The thought made her cringe.

She will use all her resources to locate him but in the meantime she will go through with her plans for now. In order for them to bear fruit, though she would need assistance- her followers or what was left of them have gone underground ready to be called upon at a moment's notice.

She would have called upon one of them to be her emissary however with the appearance of her son she would have to take some things into consideration. Her options had now been significantly limited and she no longer had the luxury of choosing _anyone_ now.

Now it most definitely had to be a female, a beautiful one obviously and she would have to be around his age.

Well when everything is all said and done and the world burns she will build a new one from the ashes with her son as its king and every king needs a queen. Since she's his mother it only made sense she be the one to choose.

Her crimson eyes glanced to the ever present shattered moon "hmm" actually someone did come to mind.

\\\

*Smack*

The body hit the ground with a loud thud "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN UP THE KITCHEN!?" a shrill voice shouted.

On the ground wide amber eyes stared at the woman before "but I did clean it. They were the ones who got it dirty aga-"

*Slap*

The little girl's head snapped to the side and her hand reached up to nurse her now red cheek. Slowly

"Don't you dare talk back to me" the woman sneered "and don't you dare blame your sisters for your incompetence"

The little girl could do nothing as the woman left through the door with two giggling girls behind her. There was the sound of keys jingling before a *click* signaling that they had left her alone, in the house again.

She didn't immediately move once they were gone and she didn't cry, she absolutely refused to cry. Crying didn't get her anywhere and they were always quick to exploit any weaknesses, she leveled a glare at the mess her _sisters_ created and blamed on her.

She utterly despised them, yet she couldn't do anything for she was only a child. She wasn't strong enough to do anything… _yet_ but that would change soon and they will pay, they will _all_ _pay_.

As the little girl began cleaning she never noticed the small Nevermore perched by the bolted down window

' _ **Oh yes, she would do nicely'**_

\\\

Natalia was in deep thought; she had never expected her day to end up like this. She knew when Ozpin contacted her that it would have to be something important and the fact that it was to remain secret even to her husband then she knew it had pertain to her status as the Spring Maiden.

Never in her dreams would she ever expect this, the things Ozpin revealed about himself. His past, Remnant's past and…. _him_. The still sleeping boy turned to his side, facing her. He looked so innocent, adorable like her daughters when they were his age. It was hard to believe a few short hours ago he didn't even look remotely human.

Ozpin explained that Summer's Silver-eye powers completely neutralized any traces of 'darkness' surrounding him. His ashen skin was now only slightly pale and his white hair was now blonde as if it was by design.

At first she thought Ozpin had something to do with it but he himself dismissed his appearance since it was a surprise to him as well. She and Summer were the only ones privy to his circumstances and Ozpin couldn't have him anywhere near him because _she_ would sought him out.

Naturally Natalia was the better choice, she lived a far way from Vale and Patch had Signal, not to mention a fair amount of Grimm. Also Natalia was retired and her husband was more open minded to adoption. Jonah was also aware of her status and doesn't ask too many questions so long as it doesn't endanger her or her family.

It was through these reasoning that the boy was now to be her ward.

' _What a mess'_ she sighed before glancing at the boy.

Big ocean blue eyes stared back and Natalia couldn't help but pause. His eyes reminded her of her husband. How that was possible, she didn't know. She watched silently as he sat up and looked around in confusion. It was as if he was searching for something.

Then his eyes landed back on her and he just stared at her in confusion before it gradually turned to recognition

"Mum!" he yelled before literally throwing himself at her.

Natalia's voice hitched, she could feel her maternal instincts threatening to take over right then and there

' _No he's not your real son he's..he's…'_

In the end she couldn't stop herself from embracing the boy now in her arms…

' _No, not the boy, my son, my first son Jaune Arc.'_

Outside Summer peaked in to see her friend holding the child as if he were her own "that was fast" she commented.

"Hmm" was all Ozpin offered as he took a sip from his mug.

She looked to him "are you sure this is a good idea I mean wouldn't _she_ be trying to find him?"

"I doubt she would even recognize him now and I've permanently shielded him from her" the Headmaster reassured "she may try but will ultimately fail."

She stared at him for a while, her silver eyes giving him a once over "if you say so Oz" she gave her friend another lingering glance and watched as she and her…new son talked "and you're sure he won't remember anything?"

"Quite and even if he does" he took another drink "I'm hoping that being raised by Natalia and Jonah would have had a positive influence on him, so much so that he will be on our side regardless of his true parentage."

"Tread lightly Ozpin" summer suddenly spoke, her voice was sharp and cold as she delivered her warning "I don't know what she's like but if she is anything like myself, Natalia or any good mother she won't take it lightly if you use her child as a pawn" her eyes narrowed threateningly "and neither would I."

Unperturbed Ozpin replied "that's only in a worst case scenario, I'm hoping he would never find out the truth."

"You still didn't tell us why you left him alive if you killed her before that time."

He didn't give her an answer, didn't need to since it was obvious "I know you mean well Ozpin but some things you just don't mess with."

Their conversation was interrupted by her scroll going off "that must be Taiyang which means Ruby is getting fussy" she said more to herself "I have to go."

"Summer" Ozpin called out.

"Yeah" she looked at him and her eyes widened at his _worried_ stare "what is it"

"Be careful."

"…okay."

\Several Months Later\

' _Something's not right'_ thought the hooded Huntress

Summer was out in the wilds on a mission, a simple one at that, just a Grimm extermination and just _one_ Goliath to boot. She was on her way to the reported area where it had been spotted. Despite the Grimm type Summer was going it alone, she often did solo missions especially where it concerned creatures of Grimm.

She didn't need help fighting Grimm to be truth since they are all afraid of her anyway. It's the reason why Taiyang didn't make too much of a fuss when she went on a mission even though they have a daughter together. He knew she would be fine, they were on the same team for years and he knows she can kick all kinds of ass.

Even his.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the familiar bellow of the elephant Grimm.

She looked at the huge Grimm "about time."

" **Quite"** a voice spoke from behind her.

All at once Summer's eyes widened, a deep fear welled in her very being and she spun around simultaneously jumped back with her weapon drawn only to have a hand clamp over her throat in a vice-like grip. Summer stared in horror as she saw her attacker.

Salem chuckled **"it took quite some time to ascertain your identity, Silver Eyes."**

Summers eyes glowed brightly but the Witch simple placed palm over her eyes and watched in satisfaction as the light was abruptly snuffed out. The Huntress thrashed and tried to scream but couldn't.

" **You're going to tell me everything I want to know"** she paused **"well, your mind will."**

She could feel the literally feel the life drain from her, weakening her body to the point where she couldn't even grasp her weapon anymore. It plummeted to the ground as did her resistance, soon the only thing she could manage was pained choking sounds before ultimately falling silent.

' _Taiyang…Qrow…Yang…Ruby..'_

" **Summer Rose.."**

' _I'm sorry…I failed… y..ou.'_

" **Thus kindly you scatter."**

With a particularly forceful squeeze Summer's body broke into white dust similar to leaves and blown by the four winds.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: *Gasp* Oh No he didn't? Well what were you guys expecting?**

 **I particularly liked writing that last scene, a poetic death and after seeing how Pyrrha went I just knew it was feasible in-universe.**

 **I would like to thank you all for the support on this and constructive criticisms, seriously I got accosted by Grammar Nazi for last chapter and I'm sure we'll be in a lengthy conversation again.**


	4. Mission Implausible

**Author's Notes: Remember when I said I'd do a three chapter prologue before I start at canon timeline? Well f*ck I'll be focusing on the past before going to the present and since this is an AU you all know this is just my speculation. Also just to add an amendment to chapter two, I changed the name Salem said from 'Jaune' to 'Ragna.' Complete oversight on my part and I only recently realized "why the hell would Salem name her son** _ **Jaune**_ **?" the answer is she wouldn't because she's from a different time where people weren't named after color schemes.**

 **This story takes place 8 years after last chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mission Implausible**

 _Amber eyes watched the carnage surrounding her. People screamed, fires burned and no matter where she looked death and destruction reigned. Yet out of everyone, she remained untouched. The Grimm who had been destroying her home had chosen not to attack her for some reason._

 _When cornered by a Grimm her stepsisters had literally thrown her to the wolves to buy themselves some time to run while Grimm mauled her to death. The Beowolf took one looked at her before lunging at the fleeing girls. She watched as they were brutally torn apart, some of their blood even splattering on her._

 _For the first time in years Cinder Ellia smiled genuinely, though it didn't last long as another set of Grimm spotted her. At first she was fearful for her life, like anyone should but they too lost interest and went after other prey._

 _After being rooted in the spot for what must have been an hour she gradually calmed down. Now she looked at the carnage apathetically. Truth be told this was where Cinder was born, her home where she lived with her family, happily. That is until her mother died and her father remarried. Then her father died afterwards leaving her with her stepmother and stepsisters._

 _Needless to say it felt less and less like her home with each passing year afterwards. Each hard, grueling,_ _ **cruel**_ _year and now that it was being destroyed she could care less._

 _A familiar shriek caught her attention and she saw a sight that was equal part satisfactory as it was confusing. Her stepmother was being hauled towards her by two Beowolves._

 _Her gaze shifted to see a Boarbatusk standing before her, it looked to the ground and she followed to see…a butcher knife? Confusion flooded her expression, no longer was she fearful since it was obvious these creatures of Grimm weren't going to harm her. That didn't mean she would disregard the weapon they dropped at her feet._

 _A moment later the woman was thrown at her feet, both Grimm stood on either side of her like guards. The woman coughed, she looked haggard and injured. Obviously she wasn't a willing hostage and the soulless creatures were more than willing to keep her silent the hard way._

 _Her eyes peered up to view her "C-Cinder? Wha-" her eyes trailed to see them surrounded by Grimm on all sides._

 _She got to her feet as quickly as her body allowed, looking around she noted how they weren't attacking before her eyes landed on the smaller girl. More specifically she looked to the knife held in her hands and a flash of fear set on her features._

 _Immediately Cinder knew what was to happen, why they brought her here, why she had a knife and why they were preventing her from leaving._

" _W-what is the meaning of thi-" she tried to speak however it was too late._

 _The knife embedded itself to her side, not very deeply but it was enough for the woman go into shock. With adrenaline pumping through her body Cinder pulled the knife out causing the woman to stumble back clutching at the bleeding wound. Cinder struck again, this time at her stomach._

 _The woman couldn't suppress the scream. And she weakly pushed the smaller girl off and tried to limp away. Cinder would have none of that, she ran at her and plunged the butcher knife as deep as she could. They both toppled over with Cinder on her back and after thrust the knife in her back a second time she flipped the older woman over._

 _By this time the woman was losing blood, she tried to weakly fight off the younger girl but having being fueled by years of pent up rage and adrenaline the girl easily brushed off her pathetic attempts. Cinder used both hands to plunge the knife in her chest again and again and again and again even when the woman was clearly already dead she didn't stop._

 _Only on the fortieth (or was it fiftieth?) time did she stop. Almost her entire body was covered in lifeblood. With the adrenaline leaving her system she finally calmed down and once the gravity of what she had done weighed on her she…she laughed._

 _Cinder laughed wholeheartedly, her loud melancholic laughter could be heard through the crackling of fire. It was the only thing heard from the only person living in the now condemned town. Eventually her laughter died down and her eyes locked on to a bracelet with black crystals on the corpse. A scowl adorned her features as she took it off._

" _ **Enjoying yourself?"**_

 _Cinder froze, a chill ran through her entire body and cut through her thoughts. She could feel a dark presence even distinct among the Grimm currently surrounding her. She turned around slowly to a sight she would never be able to forget._

 _A woman stood before her with skin and hair as white as snow. Her red eyes looked down upon her both literally and figuratively. For a moment she believed she was some kind of goddess or death herself come to reap her soul._

" _ **Are you afraid?"**_

 _Cinder nodded numbly, the fear was so overwhelming she couldn't even speak._

" _ **As you should be"**_ _she approached closer_ _ **"stand child"**_ _her tone was terse and left no room for hesitation._

 _Not wanting to incur her wrath Cinder stood, it was clear she was suppressing the urge to cry, or run. The woman leaned down and roughly grabbed her chin before turning her head every which way. Like inspecting an object for imperfections she viewed Cinder's face under scrutiny._

" _ **Tell me child"**_ _she began_ _ **"are you satisfied?"**_

 _Cinder gave her puzzled look and she gestured to the corpse beside her feet_ _ **"with this."**_

 _Cinder looked to the tear soaked lifeless eyes of her former stepmother, the expression of fear and horror still etched into her face. Seeing that expression as she took her life was the most liberated feeling she had ever had but now that it was over Cinder..didn't particularly feel any happier._

 _The three people who had tormented her for most of her life were gone, dead in a most brutal fashion reflecting their crimes…against her. Yet there was still something else gnawing at her._

 _For the first time since the ordeal Cinder spoke "no.." she looked down._

" _ **Do you hate it?"**_ _her chin was raised_ _ **"feeling weak and helpless?"**_

"… _yes" her brows furrowed slightly._

" _ **What do you desire?"**_

"… _to not feel weak" she said feebly._

" _ **Power it is then"**_ _the woman said disappointingly._

 _To her subtle surprise Cinder shook her head "I…I want..to be feared."_

 _A cruel smile formed on the Witch's features_ _ **"even better."**_

\

Cinder's eyes opened, she sat up on her bed and took a minute to collect herself. That wasn't just a dream but a memory, a pleasant one at that. Memory of the day where it all started for her. Where she was liberated from her 'family' and taken in by her mistress. For eight years she was personally educated by her in a myriad of subjects ranging from combat to alchemy.

Throughout it all Cinder never forgot her goal and though Salem wasn't a particularly nice or friendly woman she wasn't treated nearly as badly at the hands of those three harpies. It wasn't just blind devotion either but a genuine respect for the woman. In a way Cinder wished to be like her: Elegant, intelligent, regal, cunning and most importantly powerful.

That last point amongst some was the main driving force as to why Cinder remained loyal. Salem was no doubt powerful, especially here at this place. She promised her power in return for her unwavering loyalty and with that power she will have her greatest desires come to fruition.

After cleaning herself up Cinder strode purposefully through the gloomy corridors of the castle. She wore a red combat dress and black heels which clicked with each step. Today her mistress had summoned her for a special assignment. Despite only being 15 Cinder had already gone on multiple missions to prove herself.

She had executed all of them with ruthless efficiency.

Under _her_ tutelage Cinder had excelled in hand-to-hand combat, Dust Alchemy and weapon's combat. She mastered all of them at a frightening pace compared to even the most well known _Hunters_. There was no doubt she was skilled in her own right however she thinks nothing of it. Being in _her_ presence has that effect, all her skills would be rendered moot by the wave of _her_ hand.

Cinder approached with her head held down, one of the many things to do when in _her_ presence. She didn't tolerate humans very well but was willing to make an exception for her under certain guidelines the first of which is never to look her in the eye. The second would be to kneel.

"Mistress" third rule, never utter her name.

Cinder didn't know what was happening, she couldn't hear her coming but she could certainly feel her unique presence coming closer. The ebony haired girl couldn't help but feel slight trepidation; this wasn't how she normally did things. Usually it would be a command or an update but she wouldn't approach her.

" **Stand."**

The girl does so with some confusion. She tried to hide it and to a anyone else she would've done it successfully but knew it to be a vain attempt at deception to this being. Salem's eyes bore into her own amber ones and even after 8 years she still couldn't stop the unease she felt looking into them.

Salem didn't speak, she only looked at her appraisingly with a calculated eye **"hmm"** she hummed.

To say Cinder was confused by her odd behavior would be an understatement but she knew better than to question her mistress. Suddenly her chin was cupped by the older woman who then began inspecting her face.

Salem smiled **"perfect"** she released the girl.

Now Cinder knew what was going on, this wasn't the first time Salem did something like this but the times weren't frequent and every time she was disproved. Cinder didn't know why she would periodically check on her but felt as if it were a test. A test in which she had failed and it would always grate at her. Salem had drilled into her that she accepted nothing but perfection and to fail was unacceptable.

" **For this mission you will be staying away from here for an extended period of time"** she intoned. Salem apparently saw the question coming before she even wondered **"7 days"** she reached out and placed her palm on the girl's head.

Cinder tensed as the images were sent directly to her brain. She saw what looked like a younger blonde boy playing with several other children.

" **Your mission will be to keep an eye on that boy, track his movements thoroughly, befriend him and when an opportunity arises where the two of you can be alone give him this."**

Salem opened her palm and a toy floated forward towards her. Cinder took the toy which was an odd one, it looked different from the toys she used to play with as a child. It looked old like it was made in another era altogether. She looked to the toy then back to her mistress.

Amber eyes widened a fraction when her gaze turned to her mistress whose gaze was on the toy. Cinder thought she caught something in her Mistress' eye, a kind of softness she had never seen before on her. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone and replaced with the apathy she was long used to.

" **Is there a problem?"**

Cinder lowered her arm to her side and looked down "no mistress."

Cinder's chin was caught and her gaze forced up to stare at the smoldering red eyes of the ancient witch.

" **Listen to me and listen to me well Cinder"** her voice sounded like three combined into one **"this is the most important mission of your life. In fact, whether you continue on your path or I end it all hinge on whether you complete it and complete it flawlessly"** she let go of the fear stricken girl who stumbled onto her rear a look of complete horror on her face.

" **Make no mistake Cinder, for the outcome of this mission I will accept no excuses. All your years of training have come to this moment, this mission, should you fail well-"** she left that hanging while she turned her back to the frightened girl.

Cinder tried to shake off the trembling while her mistress continued **"however should you pass then I will provide you with the tools and knowledge to attain great power second only to mine."**

Now this caught Cinder's attention she looked to her mistress who looked over her shoulder and offered her a smirk **"as the human saying goes high risk, high reward. Go now my apprentice and remember I am always watching. You will receive further instructions once the boy has accepted your….gift"** she said with mirth.

Finally calming herself she felt a whole lot better than earlier though not by much "understood Mistress" Cinder gave her a light bow to which she waved her hand dismissively and Cinder took it as her cue to leave.

Salem had her eyes closed, a smile gracing her lips. _"soon my son, soon.'_

\

Where her mission took her was the settlement of Arcadia. Usually for any mission she would have to find a means of getting what she wanted herself, this time however her mistress provided for her or rather one of her many devout followers did.

That is good, it save her the time of doing it herself and time is something she is limited on. She needed to, first and foremost track the boy down, learn a pattern and find an opportune time to _befriend_ him. Cinder couldn't help but scrunch her face at the thought, she wasn't in the business of making friends.

Although for the chance at receiving a power second to the vast one of her mistress she would sell her own virtue. In conclusion the ends justify the means.

She decided to start tracking the boy today with a map of Arcadia already marked with places he frequented. Odd, her mistress wouldn't give her this much leeway with a mission before. This could only mean that finding the boy in this rather large settlement isn't even half the battle.

She looked at the toy placed it in a messenger bag and prepared to head out. Unfortunately her favorite attire, the crimson dress woven with red Dust and black heels are not fit for this mission. She was already pretty for someone her age; she'd stick out like a sore thumb in this place considering what the majority of the population wore.

So it is with a heavy, aggravated sigh that she chose to wear dark blue jeans, brown boots, fingerless gloves and a brown sleeveless jacket vest. It was uncomfortable, constricting but necessary and Cinder as learned to adapt to a given situation.

Following the map she started familiarizing herself with the town, it would her good not to consult the map on her scroll often. Her first stop would be the school since it would be ending soon. She took her time getting there noting how she wasn't garnering any attention, good her disguise was working.

By the time she had reached the school, children were already pouring out but Cinder was only looking for one. After a few minutes her keen amber eyes spotted her target walking, no running out with a wide smile on his face. Normally she wouldn't really care but now she had to.

It had just now truly occurred to Cinder what this mission would entail from her, she would have to seriously be invested in the life of this boy whom her mistress had taken an interest in. So it is with this thought that she followed him, not that it looked like that to anyone else. She was taking in the sights of the town still fully aware of her environment.

It is for this reason why she stopped following him once he went to the neighborhood area. You don't go sightseeing people's residence unless you're looking for someone, besides she could follow his movement from where she is. He went into a house that seemed to blend into the bland monotony of the other houses lining the street.

Seriously the houses are all interchangeable; it really couldn't get anymore average than this. The only thing missing is a picket fence and a dog and you'd have a stereotypical suburban household. Shaking her head slightly she noted the address in her scroll, she would have to come back anther day to scope the place out.

Cinder stayed hidden and waited patiently for the boy to exit the house again. They say that patience is a virtue and for Cinder she was grateful it was something she inherited from her mistress. Staying still for two hours was still taxing on the muscles though, she needed a good stretching before eventually tailing him.

He was not alone though there were two girls with him. Sisters Cinder deduced almost immediately. One of them was younger than him and the girl clung to the boy affectionately, the other one was taller, older and from the looks of it very doting. It was enough for her to almost break her façade and glare.

They went into the arcade. This could be the chance she needed. Cinder entered shortly after they did and this time she did frown. In fact she might have been the only kid to frown in this arcade. To Cinder though this place was a just a cacophony of noise and blinking lights.

Cinder would have smiled if she had not had to sidestep two boys racing past her to a game. Her momentary lapse of judgment had cost her however as she had lost sight of her target.

' _Damn'_

She scanned the area trying to find him and soon spotted a mop of unruly blonde hair. She headed in that direction to see him playing a game. His two chaperones were with him as well, she would have to fix that. Her gaze was fixed on the smaller girl whose eyes were on…something.

A brief glance to her left saw her looking at the snack bar _'that will do.'_

After waiting two minutes in line she got a hotdog with everything and a chocolate bar. Timing was everything for this one, so Cinder meandered her way to the closest table and casually dropped the candy bar far enough away. As expected the girl saw it almost immediately, of course she tried to see if the owner would claim it.

' _Take the bait you brat'_ she thought.

The girl looked both ways as if crossing the street

' _Oh for the love of..'_

As if hearing Cinder's urgings the girl practically lunged at the candy and swiped it off the ground where another boy dropped on top of the spot exactly two seconds afterwards. The girl stuck her tongue out and unwrapped her prize.

 _Phase one complete_

The older girl saw her sister was missing and of course went to find her, leaving her target alone. The boy was so absorbed in his game that he didn't even notice when Cinder slipped the toy next to him. It actually took Cinder tapping his shoulder then slipping into his blind spot and stalking off for him to notice it.

With her job finished Cinder decided to stick around for a bit to see what would happen. She knew that toy wasn't just some toy, it couldn't be, nothing is ever as it seems with her mistress. As expected once the boy got a glance at it he couldn't take his eyes off of it. There was something in his eyes looking at it, a kind of vague familiarity.

He went and grasped the toy with eyes half lidded. It could've been a trick of light but Cinder could've sworn his blue eyes flashed red for a split second.

' _An enchanted toy'_ she figured.

Well doesn't that say something?

Cinder exited the arcade thinking about a lot of things. Why would her mission deem her to befriend this boy? Why give him an enchanted toy? Why is her mistress interested in a single boy?

…why was she still holding the hotdog?

All very good questions.

And on that note she tossed the snack food into the nearest garbage. The hotdog was supposed to be a contingency but it was not needed.

Now that the package is delivered she would have to focus on approaching and, ugh, _befriending_ him.

What a chore.

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Aw poor Cinder, all those years of training and promises of power culminated into whether or not she can gain the trust of single, random naïve boy. Salem is such a unfeeling woman, isn't she?**

 **Not much dialogue here and I'll admit to a glaring flaw I have for that reason.**

 **I suck at writing Jaune's family, no it's OC's in general, and to write 9 OC's as Jaune's family? Non sequitor, does not compute. Seriously I freaking hope they introduce Jaune's family next Vol 3 and soon. You just don't have 7 sisters and not talk about them or your family, which tells you a lot about his home life.**

 **Anyway just to be clear Jaune is (or rather looks) 12 and Cinder is 15 edging 16. Can't have too much of an age gap or it would be too weird, can you imagine a 16 or 17 year old seductress trying to befriend a 12 year old?**

 **Yikes.**

 **Anyway next chapter Cinder continues her mission all the while trying to find out Salem's reasons meanwhile we get the actual insight of what these** _ **gifts**_ **signify and how it affects Jaune.**

 **Next Chapter get ready for** _ **7 Days Of Arc And Cinder.**_


	5. Seven Days of Arc and Cinder Part 1

***Typing…***

*Slam*

"Streggae!"

"AGH my eyes, the light"

"Where the hell is it!?"

"Ow what the-who are you?"

"Don't screw with me man! Where the hell is chapter 5?"

"Uh.."

*Pulls out baseball bat*

"You think I'm playing?"

"Whoa okay calm down, I-I'm not done yet"

"Bull…shit, it's been two months now!"

"I know but look-wait _two_ months?"

"Yes!"

"…wow okay I honestly didn't think it's been that long."

"What? How can you not?"

"Hey I have a life too you know"

"You've been updating all the other stories."

"You have any idea how hard this shit is? I got writer's block."

"Oh well allow me beat the writer's block down!"

"That won't be necessary! See look I just finished"

"Move over…my god y-you actually did it _finally!_ "

*Rushes over to window*

"HEY EVERYONE HE FINALLY FINISHED!"

 ***Various assorted cheers***

"Who the hell are all these people?"

" _They_ are the amount of people following your story you jerk."

"That's over 300 people?"

"Three hundred? There's _500_ people down there"

"Holy shit. When the hell did that happen!?"

"You need to check your story more often, I'm outta here."

\

 **Author's Notes: Seriously when exactly did I have over five hundred follows despite being gone for two months? Damn this story ages like fine wine I tell ya but seriously thank you for showing your support. Now for what the Knightfall shippers have been waiting for…**

 **Chapter 5: Seven Days of Arc And Cinder Part 1**

* * *

 **Day 1…**

The boy didn't immediately go home after leaving the arcade and Cinder noted that he kept the toy amongst the number of others they apparently won.

' _Good'_

She managed to catch a piece of their conversation as they passed.

"Where'd you get that?" his older sister questioned.

"I found it" he replied.

Amethyst scowled "you shouldn't take up stuff off the ground Jaune, what if someone's looking for it?"

"No they're not" he sounded sure of himself.

Rosa looked on at the strange toy her brother held "what does it do?"

Jaune and Amethyst looked to her then to the toy "come to think of it, I've never seen a toy like that before."

Now that they saw the thing they had no idea what it's supposed to be. It was a wooden cube with an array of numbers in square brackets across the six surfaces.

"It's a puzzle cube" Jaune answered

"You mean a Rubix Cube" Amethyst corrected.

"Nope."

As if he'd been doing it for years he pulled it and the cube unlatched with a click. Jaune then started twisting and turning it. Both siblings and even Cinder could only watch in amazement as the random numbers across the surface began to be arranged in order from one to six across and down.

Roughly five minutes and Jaune pressed it together with another click "done" he held up the now organized cube.

"…how did you do that?"

"I .." he trailed off staring at the puzzle "I don't know."

"Gimme that" Amethyst attempted to take it but only grabbed air.

"No, it's mine!" he held it closely.

Slightly nonplussed at his display Amethyst frowned and grappled him for it "give me the toy!"

"No" using his body as a shield he kept his older sister at bay before forcibly pushing her off him "it's **mine**!"

Amethyst and Rosa stared at their brother as did several passers-by. Jaune looked around before staring at the puzzle cube.

"It's mine" he reaffirmed before walking away.

"Wait up Jaune" Rosa yelled catching up to him.

Amethyst was left staring at the Jaune's form, trembling slightly "what was that?"

Cinder was asking herself the same question _'that was more than just a temper tantrum.'_

Her spine was still tingling "who are you Jaune Arc."

\

It was only a flicker but she felt it.

A smile formed on her pale lips, despite her words she had no doubt in her mind that the girl would succeed, she _has_ to. There was too much on the line in both their cases. She had nothing to worry about though, not yet. Ozpin didn't know she had found him nor did he know she had been making her move.

It went both ways unfortunately, he was very adept at hiding things from her. It was both commendable and frustrating at the same time. Then again her 'relationship' with the man, the **Wizard** had always been as such. The only man in history to have ever outmaneuvered and beaten her.

She returned the favor of course but that stain of defeat would always plague her and so long as her son was not with her it is a painful reminder. That will soon be rectified in the coming days however, the resurgence will be at hand.

' _Now all he has to do is let me in'_ she closed her eyes.

\

That night while everyone was sound asleep Jaune stayed awake holding the object he found in his hands with a pensive expression. He's never seen anything like it before yet the moment he saw it something just _clicked_ within his mind.

Stirring caused him to look over his side towards his sister, Ciel, sleeping across the room. She mumbled something in her sleep with a wide smile, already her bed was in disarray, she could never stay still, not even when sleeping. In contrast Blanc was still, quiet and to this day Jaune swore she didn't even breathe.

That got him in trouble once when he thought she really wasn't breathing.

Once he was sure they weren't awake he took one last glance at the strange box before putting it under his pillow.

That night he had a dream about someone knocking on his door to let the in and though he didn't feel threatened he didn't open the door.

\

 **Day 2…**

The next day Cinder woke up to another item no doubt left by her mistress resting on the nightstand. Cinder raised an eyebrow at the particular item once she blinked the sleep from her eyes. A rub later and…yes her eyes had not deceived her, she was indeed looking at a dradle, a rather old looking wooden dradle.

She chose not to question it for the reason that today she would have to establish contact with the boy, something she was not looking forward to. She did have any experience in making niceties with people her age but that was just for show and was a test.

For this type of mission where her life is literally on the line and the apparent interest her mistress has taken towards the boy Cinder fears she would have to go in deeper than she would have liked.

' _Sitting here won't complete this mission.'_ She thought before getting changed _'it shouldn't be too hard.'_

\

Cinder found herself cursing her earlier thoughts as he was seen with yet another chaperone in the form of an older redhead. If Cinder were to guess she would be his mother and from the looks of it a doting one at that.

' _Just what I need'_

Getting close was proving to be even harder than the day before, that woman with him was more like a glorified bodyguard if anything.

She looked at her watch _'three hours'_

Three hours since they went out and there still hasn't been any openings for her to use and now it wasn't her imagination.

' _That woman, she's protecting him from_ _something_ _.'_

She turned away from them _'is it possible she knows about mistress' interest in him.'_

She turned around only to find them missing _'what!?'_ she looked around _'where-'_

"Excuse me young lady."

A pronounced chill ran down her spine for some reason even though the voice was pleasant. She turned around instantly schooled her features into one of innocent curiosity even though on the inside she was panicking.

"Um, hello…" she asked, trying not let the nervousness escape her

"I couldn't help but notice how lost you seem. Is there something I can help you with?"

' _She knew'_ was Cinder's first thought, the gaze she sent the younger girl was one of suspicion and knowing, she _knew_ Cinder was following them.

Her eyes caught the boy's and an idea formed, it was haphazard at best though she kept a façade, or tried to. The small glare the woman gave her weighed heavily upon her, not unlike her mistress though nowhere near as sinister. It didn't stop her from trembling though as such was the gaze of a seasoned warrior being subtly hostile.

"I was wondering if this belonged to your son."

Immediately the boy's gaze was fixed upon the toy, familiarity etched on his face. The woman was unaware of this and raised an eyebrows at the girl.

"I thought I saw him drop it."

"I assure you that does not belong to my son…I'm sorry what was your name child?"

With the mission prerogative coming before her she replied "Cinder."

"Cinder, I've never seen you around before."

"I'm only visiting for a few days."

"Oh, well I'm sure you mean well but if you want to ensure that toy is returned to its rightful owner you should drop it off at the lost and found near the elementary school."

"Can I have it?" two sets of eyes turned to the young blonde who for perhaps the first time took his gaze from the toy to look at her pleadingly.

His mother frowned "no Jaune it doesn't belong to you."

"But-"

"No and that's final."

"Pleeeeeeaaaassse?"

Cinder watched the woman falter for a moment under his gaze but shook her head "nope not going to work mister."

"Aw~"

Cinder chose this time to wisely slip away "I'll be going then."

"Come Jaune we should go too."

As Cinder walked away she felt eyes on her and looked over her shoulder to see Jaune doing the same. He offered her a nervous smile and slight wave to which she gave a more pleasant version. The smile was dropped from her face the moment she turned around to walk about her own business.

' _That was too close for comfort.'_

Being the disciple of an ancient witch Cinder unlike normal people or even Hunters was more attuned to certain forces, specifically the ones that are magical in nature. Up to this point she had only felt this from her master who for all intents should be the only one capable of magic on Remnant.

' _No, that's not true but the only other people capable of magic should be…'_

Her thought veered towards something else and she felt a new sense of panic rise within her though she quelled it.

\

" _ **I take it your mission is going well?"**_

 _Salem didn't need to ask that question she could feel his presence grow, it was but a shimmer, a pulse, a single beep in the heart monitor of the world but she felt it._

" _It is progressing" she said a little hesitantly._

 _Cinder was thankful her mistress was at least in a good mood if the smile she had was of any indication._

 _Her eyes opened and gazed upon her own_ _ **"have you made contact with him?"**_

 _It might have been Cinder's imagination but her mistress seemed eager at this._

" _I have…" again she was hesitant._

 _Salem's patience with the girl seemed to run its course and her smile dropped into a neutral frown_ _ **"well out with it Cinder. How was your first meeting with the boy?"**_

' _ **My**_ _boy.'_

"… _it could have been under better circumstances had his mother not intercepted me."_

 _Salem suppressed the urge snap the girl's neck then and there, instead she gripped the handle of her throne just a little tighter while leaning her cheek against her knuckle with a nonchalant expression._

" _ **His mother?"**_

" _Yes I sensed magic emanating from her."_

 _Now this was indeed a surprise. She knew Ozpin had one of his Maidens guarding him but to have that wench pose as his mother. It was surely made to insult and spite her._

' _I will have you and your Maiden's head for this Ozpin.'_

" _I was unable to give him the second gift."_

 _Salem pursed her lips in thought 'should I divulge the necessity of those gifts to her?'_

" _ **Giving the toys to him isn't what matters Cinder. So long as the boy sees it then you haven't failed."**_

" _O-oh…in that case I have succeeded delivering the second gift" her expression became grim "but I'm afraid it will be hard to approach him from now on."_

" _ **No it is quite alright, you will no longer need to make the approach, he will find you."**_

 _Before her apprentice could question her further Salem banished the spectral image from her sight._

\

 **Day 3…**

Today Cinder woke up with no new gifts to deliver to Jaune which left her stuck with the one she had from yesterday. Her mistress told her it didn't matter that she gave him the trinket yet she had nothing new to entice him with.

And her other word still echoed in her mind _**"he will find you."**_

' _What could she mean by that?'_

In any case she took the dradle and set about pursuing her target.

\

Today Jaune felt strange, actually he's felt strange for a while now but he didn't tell anyone. After school he would usually see one of his sisters or parents waiting for him but he didn't see any of them this time. He waited for a few minutes but decided to walk home alone. He was old enough to do that, everyone else in class got to walk home alone…except him.

They say it's because they want to keep him safe but if you asked him he thinks his mother is just being overprotective. He's twelve years old! He should be allowed to do stuff without _someone_ watching his every move. So with a nod to himself Jaune walked out the school by himself, blending into the crowd of other kids.

A few minutes later and the inevitable happened to any boy his age walking home for the first time, he got distracted by something. In fact the crowd he had been walking with got distracted but it's not every day you get to see a new game station advertise by the window. Before he could join his peers in crowding the storefront to look at the incredible piece of technology…

"Hm?"

It was just a feeling, a tingle in the back of his head that caused him look right from the corner of his eye. A glimpse was all it took to gain his full attention and bringing his trek to a complete stop and instead went across the street through the alley and onto the next street. Wading through the crowd of people he saw a familiar backpack and bandaged arms.

Jaune walked towards her until he was about five feet away but she was so focused on looking forward she didn't realize he was standing right beside her until.

"Hey Cinder!"

She spun around so fast Jaune thought she hurt herself, he leaned a little to the left and saw that she was looking at the new DustStation Portable game console they have on display.

"Thinking about getting a DSP?"

Cinder blinked at him and glanced back at the display before flashing him a smile "yes, it looks… awesome!"

Jaune gave her a funny look but only because of the way how that sentence was so off.

"Why don't you get a better look?"

At this her smile faltered "I'm a girl, we're not supposed to play videogames."

Jaune frowned "that's dumb! My sisters play videogames with me all the time. They're leaving, come on!"

"Ah!"

Jaune was deceptively strong for someone his age and dragged her across the street to the display window. He all but pressed his face to the glass staring at it. It was by far the coolest thing he had ever seen in his life.

Then he looked at the price _'NOOOOOOOOOOO'_

With a sigh he looked to his (hopefully) new friend, she wasn't looking at the game, she was looking at him.

"Is something wrong?"

She smiled "no it's just that" she bit her lips unsure "I'm new here and…I don't really know my way around, could you help me?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

She cupped her chin looking up "where's a quiet place you go to be alone?"

Jaune gave her a confused look "uh, why would you want to know that?"

"I like privacy."

' _Was that why she was so far away?'_

It was weird because Jaune had a gut feeling that she didn't look like the shy type. He looked at her intently, this wasn't the first time he'd 'escaped' from his family's surveillance to get some alone time. Unfortunately each time he'd been caught but that there are a few places they don't know about.

He smiled "sure, follow me."

A hand on his shoulder stopped him "um maybe we could go that way"

"But that would take longer"

"Please~?"

It was amazing how weak he was against a girl's ultimate weapon, the puppy dog pout.

"Okay."

The moment he said that, Cinder grasped him by the shoulders and steered him in front of her into the dense crowd. Since she was basically walking him Jaune took a glance over his shoulder to see her looking around.

Their eyes met and she smiled at him "so where is this secluded place?"

Looking around Jaune recognized the street and took the lead "this way."

\

Unlike the Kingdoms, settlements are exactly as the name suggest, a piece of land where people claim to build a home. Naturally it starts with establishing a perimeter then constructing a wall _before_ actually building houses. Being relatively close to Vale, that being far enough that you'd have to arrive by Bullhead yet close enough to receive cable, Arcadia had a large number of real estate.

The houses are mostly for retired Hunters, some vacation homes and even apartment buildings. With that said there are certain areas cordoned off to the general public for safety reasons. These areas are somewhat close to the wall and separated by a fence, a sort of wall within the wall.

It is done so specifically as a warning: though it is unlikely a Grimm can breach the wall but if one does then they will at least have more of a chance to kill it before it attacks someone due to having to breach another barrier. The warning of a potential Grimm roaming just beyond the fence does work in the end to keep civilians at bay.

However, for a kid who just wanted some alone time it's like having a secret clubhouse. Sure he would be in big trouble but that's if anyone found out and what they don't know won't hurt them. He looked back at his new friend, she was looking around again, probably nervous about all the rumors….and that 'Beware Of Grimm' sign probably didn't help either.

"It's okay, I've been coming here for months. It is _totally_ safe."

He gave her a comforting smile…and promptly tripped and landed face first in the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"Ow" he got back up "yeah I'm fine, heh, heh. I _meant_ to do that."

She raised a brow "there's nothing wrong with being a little clumsy."

"I'm not clumsy!"

"Right~"

"I'm no-WHOA!"

"Watch your step" she said calmly having prevented him from falling again.

"Um, thanks"

"You're welcome, how much further?"

"Oh, yeah we're here."

The emerged from the forest onto a small clearing surrounded by nothing but trees, grass and bushes.

"So what do you think?"

The girl had her back turned to him looking around "it's _perfect_ " she purred.

"…um you have something stuck in your throat? Your voice sounds kinda weird."

"Ahem, yes sorry about that" she turned around "thank you Jaune."

"No problem, I have to go now."

"Leaving already?" she sounds disappointed.

"Yeah, I didn't tell anyone where I was going so they're probably worried about me now."

"Oh"

"See ya"

"Wait"

"Yes?"

"Here"

She reached into her bag and took out something that made Jaune's eyes widen "you didn't give it to lost and found?"

Cinder shrugged "if they wanted to keep it then they should make sure they don't lose it. I think it would be better in your hands."

Jaune would have argued but for some reason that statement made so much sense. Actually anything that let him have it made sense to him.

"Thank you."

He took it without a second thought and kept staring at it seemingly unaware of the time and the girl standing before him. Then a chill ran up his spine and he looked up. Cinder was still smiling at him but for a moment there was something off about it.

Shaking his head again he gave a little wave "bye Cinder."

She returned the wave smiling amicably "goodbye Jaune."

He suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach "um Cinder, what time is it?"

"…3:30, why?"

Jaune stared at her for a solid six seconds with eyes the size of dinner plates before running.

"Mom's going to kill me!"

Cinder watched his retreating form with a smile that turned sinister the further he went out of sight. Looking to the sky she saw a few lesser Nevermores circling above, the wind picked up and Cinder hummed.

Now that she had forged some measure of trust with him, it was time to delve a little deeper.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: So I read a review that warned me I was falling in the trap of 'telling the story instead of showing it.' I didn't get that at first but I think I understand. I sometimes fall in the habit of analytical writing. That is, I don't really write an action but mostly muse on a character's thoughts without them doing much and very little dialogue.**

 **Well all I can say is that it won't stop indefinitely, personally I like writing/musing in these types of story if it's not action. In my book if there isn't any action then I compensate with thought provoking writing. But now that I recognize the problem I'll try not to create a situation where that happens often.**

 **I have a confession to make, this chapter was actually twice as long and to keep a certain word bracket (that being under 5000) I split the chapter in two. So I might be able to release the next one by next Sunday…maybe.**


	6. Seven Days of Arc and Cinder Part 2

**Chapter 6: Seven Days Of Arc And Cinder Part 2**

 **Day 4…**

It may have been his imagination or it may be because he got an earful from his mom but Jaune couldn't help but feel he's being watched. He looked around the classroom but everyone was either paying attention to what the teacher said or was goofing off discreetly. Jaune himself was only half paying attention, this was the last class of the day and he all but lost his attention span.

Now all he could do was count down the seconds until he was free, free, free~

' _3…2…1…'_

 _*RIIINNG*_

Everyone all but filed out of the class and Jaune just kinda blended into the crowd. Almost everyone was headed in the same direction, the doors. Then Jaune _felt_ eyes on the back of him and turned just in time to see a shadow turn the corner.

Jaune looked around _'nobody saw that?'_

He looked at the time, he's got at least three minutes before he has to go out there. So with curiosity getting the better of him he went around the corner but no one was there and it was a dead end.

"Huh?"

Scratching his head he shrugged and turned around only to pause when something caught his eye. It was foreign yet familiar and he had the faintest sense of déjà vu. Jaune picked up the item, a music box with wind up winch sticking out the side. He flipped the lid off to reveal a spiral mirror directly under it and a clown at the bottom.

As if he were in a trance he wound up the winch three times, the gears moving as loudly as if it were amplified by a speaker. The mirror started spinning, it along with the soft chimes of the simple music hypnotizing.

His gaze was fixed on the swirls slowly moving, the music oddly soothing – a flash of red and a touch on his shoulder.

" _ **Ragna…"**_

"AH!"

He spun around and stumbled back expecting the unexpected and instead got a janitor looking at him with concern.

"You okay there kid?"

His breath was oddly ragged and sweat formed at his brow.

"Y-yeah" he gulped.

"Well get outta here, I need to clean up."

Jaune followed suite and left.

\

Cinder watched him leave from her hiding place behind the school building. It has become painfully obvious that there is something wrong with the boy. At first she thought it was because the boy could be manipulated to further her mistress' goal or perhaps he would become a hindrance towards it and she needed her to sway him to their cause or snuff him out.

It is apparently not the case, there was something about him despite his naiveté, childishness and obliviousness. There was something deep, something **dark** , something _**sinister**_ about the seemingly ordinary boy. Quite frankly it unnerved her how the feeling she got from a 12 year old boy reminded her so much of her mistress.

She watched as he made his way to an older blonde woman, the toy she left for him in the hallway safely tucked inside his bag.

' _Perhaps that is the reason for her interest. But if that were the case why go through with this? Wouldn't it be better to kidnap him than go through all this song and dance?'_

She took a moment to think it over before a thought occurred to her _'this is a test…and Jaune Arc is a high valued target mistress actually took the time to meticulously invest in procuring his allegiance. And I am to be the instrument in which to procure him.'_

With that frame of mind this mission suddenly took on a more urgent tone. This was no longer the chore she thought it was, her master's orders aside, having him as a 'friend' could be beneficial to _her_ in the long run just as much as it was to her mistress.

Especially if it turns out he does indeed have some power similar to her mistress.

\

She closed the door behind her with a serious expression. Throwing the bag on the bed

"I need to redouble my efforts to maintain contact with him."

She may not have been able to get in contact with him because of the added surveillance but she did manage to keep an eye on him while in school. As far as she knows he doesn't have any friends, despite his rather friendly personality people tend to avoid him.

She pictured his expression whilst eating lunch by himself practically segregated from everyone else.

' _He probably doesn't even know why.'_

She gave a wry smile "but I do~"

The rest of the day was spent planning ways to get him alone and putting safeguards to ensure a certain amount of time has pass. At least it would be easier since he's starved for friendship.

\

 **Day 5…**

Jaune felt a little apprehensive today, that thing that happened in the hallway spooked him enough to _not_ to open the toy box again. Of course the best course of action would be to just get rid of it but when the moment of truth came he couldn't so instead he hid it along with the rest of the other toys he found.

"What's up with that anyway?" he wondered while seated on the swing in the playground.

He may be young but he wasn't stupid, there was something going on here. After years of observing the people who wouldn't approach him to find a reason why, he could pick up when something isn't right fairly faster than most people his age.

He absentmindedly swung a little on the swing and took out the dradle Cinder gave him. Funny, he'd only had it for two days yet he knew a lot about it. He knew it was old, knew it was made from an oak tree and he knew it was precious to him.

' _But why?'_

"Ah- oof!"

His gaze was interrupted when he was knocked from the swing and into the dirt. He fell flat on his face, painfully. Behind him he could hear the laughter from some people who he really wished he didn't have to deal with today or another day for as long as he lived.

He turned painfully on his back to see 'the three stooges' (as named by Cielen). They were all older than him and since he was the outcast it made him an easy target. Lenny was the tall nerdy one wearing glasses. Huey was the shorter pudgy one who couldn't run to save his life. Finally there was Daniel aka Dan the incredibly plain looking one who was like their leader and the one constantly targeting Jaune.

"Hey _freak_."

' _Shovel face.'_ Jaune acknowledged with a slight shake of his head

There was a reason Dan always targeted Jaune, once upon a time he dated his sister Amethyst but then thanks to Jaune he was found out to be a real jerk who bullied her own brother.

The revelation resulted in Dan being beaten up by an enraged 14 year old in a frilly pink skirt in what could be considered the most brutal public breakup by pre-teens in the history of Arcadia. Jaune ended up being saved by his sister…again, Amethyst ended up with a gush of approval from Rouge, Joan _and_ dad while Dan ended up running home crying to his mommy with his pants wet.

Needless to say his sisters were off limits but Jaune was fair game _if_ he could time his approach right.

Dan looked around "what no one to protect you this time?"

Jaune looked around, none of his sisters were close by and he remembered why.

It was Rouge's turn to watch.

Out of all his siblings Rouge took to watching Jaune the least serious, often letting him do what he wanted as long as he didn't stray far. He took a look to the right an-yep she was talking to some boy and laughing.

' _Seriously!?'_ Jaune could face palm right then and there.

"What's this?"

That diverted Jaune's attention to Huey who had the dradle in hand.

Immediately Jaune flew to his feet "give it back!"

He ran forward but tripped again and landed face first in the dirt courtesy of Lenny.

"Nice trip ya clutz" the boy laughed.

"Lemme see that" Dan snatched the toy from him and eyed it with confusion before laughing "where'd you get _this,_ goodwill?"

Jaune gritted his teeth " _give it back_ "

He was showing an amount of hostility that made the boys stop laugh and eye Jaune for a while. The small boy took the chance to swipe the toy but he was easily pushed away and fell to the ground.

He didn't lose his glare as he spoke "it's mine!"

"Not anymore, I think I'll keep it."

"You can't" he looked to the side to see Rouge was moving from the playground, blissfully unaware of his troubles.

"Oh yeah?" he leaned down a little "and why not?"

"Because there's dirt in your eye."

"WhaAAGH MY EYE!"

Jaune snatched the dradle and made a dash for where he saw Rouge was leaving.

"ARC!"

' _Don't look back, don't look back'_

Despite his own advice he looked over his shoulder to see a slightly red eyed Dan leading with Lenny slightly behind while Huey was…not a concern.

In a panic Jaune increased his speed but he was already close to tiring _'where's Rouge!?'_

"ROUGE!"

He took a sharp turn and went to lose them in the alley and managed to lose him, he then took the first right after but ended up in a dead end.

"Oh, no"

He turned back but found Dan and Lenny blocking the way "end of the line Ar-"

He paused to glance at Huey who stopped by his side gasping like he just ran a marathon "I *gasp* think *gasp* I'm *gasp* _dying!"_

Jaune, Dan and lenny stared for a about two seconds before getting back to what they were doing, them looking menacing and Jaune fearing for his personal safety.

So Dan smacked a fist into his empty palm while slowly approaching him "like I said, end of the line Ar-"

"HEY!" a female voice shouted.

"Oh, crap" Dan muttered, the fear seeping into his voice.

Everyone turned around and about everyone was surprised because for once it wasn't an Arc. Immediately everyone's jaw dropped and the oldest boys could only sum up this newcomer's appearance in one synonymous thought.

' _ **HOT.'**_

Short, black, silky hair, pale flawless skin, a modest sized chest, slim legs and _actual_ _curves_ , there was no doubt that despite her age this girl- _no_ small woman was the cutest girl they'd ever met. Then she started walking or more like sauntering towards them. Dan was staring in open-mouthed awe, snot was running down Lenny's nose and his glasses fogged over and Huey was literally drooling.

Jaune on the other hand noticed none of these things and was instead just happy to see a familiar face.

"Cinder!"

That was enough to snap Dan out of it and turn to the brat _'he knows her!?'_

How? When? He would have heard if that freak was friends with someone their age, _especially_ if she was cute. He turned back and a slight chill went down his spine when he stared into her eyes. The weird looking eyes that were the same color as an open flame narrowed at _him_.

How did he not notice that before?

" _Move_ "

That one word made Lenny and Huey press their backs against the wall so hard and so fast he'd swore they were trying to become one with it. Dan didn't falter though, he got beaten by a girl once he wouldn't let that happen again!

So with his pride on the line he stood his ground, the girl stopped before him and a standoff of wills was in place. Though it was obvious Dan was the weaker of the two, sweat was forming, he trembled slightly and fought his gaze on her. In contrast Cinder stood calmly and the only change in her demeanor was the slight amused twitch at the corner of her mouth.

This was a battle of wills and neither was willing to go around or stand down though it was obvious one of them really, really wanted to.

"Stand aside" she didn't even try to mask her air of obvious superiority.

"N-no"

"No?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No" he said with more bravely.

"Move or I will move you."

"I'm not scared of you, stupid girl."

To Dan's horror she smiled and if it were possible became even _more_ menacing, there was a glint in her eye and the temperature rose a little.

She straightened a little and clenched her fist " _you will_."

He had this distinct sense once before, so many months ago and he knew that the next few moments would be painful.

Before either of them could make a move though, Jaune rushed up to her "there you are! I was looking for you, well it's been fun guys but I gotta go see ya"

"Jaune what are yo-AH!"

Before they knew it Jaune had spouted a bunch of words, grabbed her hand and half ran half dragged the older taller girl from the alley in a matter of seconds.

\

This was not part of the plan.

It was a pleasant surprise that Jaune was guarded by the tall redheaded one, she was by far the easiest of the older sisters to distract for long periods. All it took was to coerce a cute boy to talk to her. Afterwards all it took was for her to talk to him alone, what she didn't expect was for him to be immediately targeted by bullies.

Unexpected yet she could take advantage of this new development, after all who wouldn't mind being saved from taking a beating. So Cinder didn't mind at all when she had to follow them. Upon closer inspection the three fools were uninteresting specimens.

Blank faced moron

A fat slob

And a plain idiot

She would've enjoyed putting them in their place.

' _If only'_

Jaune hadn't let go of her hand and he was still running.

' _He has quite the grip'_ again Cinder noted Jaune Arc was stronger than the average 12 year old.

She was now easily keeping pace with him patiently, it was in her best interest since they were going further away from where his sister was. _'I think we've gained a sufficient amount of pace.'_

"Why are we running?"

"Because I don't want them to hurt you!" he yelled still running.

' _Does he think those boys will pursue us?'_

It was an amusing thought, it was so clear those boys were intimidated by her, she could smell the fear rolling off of them…along with other things she would not deign to identify, especially from the fat one.

"No one is following us though."

This made him look over his shoulder and slow down when he didn't see them "oh."

Cinder stood next to the panting boy who spoke in between breaths "that…was..a close…one" he then looked to his savior "thanks Cinder."

She gave a charming smile "it was no problem Jaune."

' _Though it would have been so satisfying if you'd let me put them in their place.'_

"I was just passing through when I saw you being chased. Are you being bullied Jaune?"

Her expression set in concern made him immediately defensive "me bullied, no _no_ , uh, those guys were just…friends yeah _friends_."

"Don't lie to me Jaune."

"I'm not" he said a little too quickly.

Cinder sighed "I could help if you want, I _could've_ done it in that alley."

"No, are you crazy? There were three of them and they were bigger. They would beat you up."

Cinder giggled girlishly and not entirely on purpose "you don't have to worry about me Jaune, I've beaten things bigger than them"

She suppressed a snort _'them? beat me? Preposterous, I would tear their world asunder.'_

"Like what?" he tilted his head a little looking at her.

Cinder smiled a little and leaned a little closer to his face, satisfied at the slight reddening of his cheeks.

' _Hmph, so he's not completely oblivious to the opposite gender.'_

" _Secret~_ "

Immediately Jaune slumped "aw come on, tell me!"

"Nope" she walked ahead.

Curiosity caused Jaune to follow after her "hey wait, you can fight?"

"Of course, isn't it obvious?"

Jaune looked her over, she was wearing a black skirt with a red and yellow top inside a small light red open jacket.

"Not really" he scratched his head looking her over again.

Nope he wouldn't know she could fight, she looks like a normal girl to him.

' _Wait'_

"So are you like, a _Huntress_?"

Amber eyes stared into wide azure and her smile widened a little.

"No way" he waved her off "you're way too young to be a Huntress."

"I'm not really a Huntress Jaune but I am in training."

Jaune eyed her again "nope, I don't see it."

Cinder rolled her eyes the action made her spot his sister _'damn.'_

"Why don't I prove it then?"

"You're on"

"But not here" she began steering him away.

"Wait, I have to find my sister."

"Don't worry, _this_ won't take long."

Eventually they made it into the clearing he showed her two days ago.

"So what did you want to show me? Is it your weapon?"

"Actually yes I was going to show you my weapon."

Jaune's enthusiasm subsided when he realized "wait a minute, you don't have a weapon."

The hunters he'd seen, his sisters (Joan and Rouge) and father all had weapons and as far as he saw she was unarmed.

"Don't be so sure" she reached behind her pulled out a clear vial.

"What's that?"

"Dust"

Jaune gave her a look "you collect jars of dirt?"

Cinder blinked at the incredulity of the statement " _no_ Dust as in the natural energy propellant found all over Remnant and used by virtually _everyone_ on Remnant."

"Oh~" he nodded " _Dust_ , hm I never saw it in black before, I thought it was regular dust, sorry" he apologized sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright, black Dust is rare after all" she poured a handful in hand "want to see a trick?"

"Sure!"

She swept her hand horizontally while pouring Dust in a trail. The Dust hardened becoming obsidian crystals and she quickly swept her hand the opposite way causing the floating crystals to launch into a nearby tree.

"Whoa!"

' _Mind blown.'_

"How did you do that?"

"It's not as hard as it looks. Actually I'm pretty sure you can do it"

"Really?"

She handed him the vial "sure."

Jaune took the vial and stared at the Dust for a moment "how do I do it?"

"All you have to do is pour the Dust in your hand, imagine what you want and throw it in the air."

Jaune frowned at the explanation "just like that?"

"Just like that" she nodded.

"Okay"

Cinder made sure to back away when he poured the dust in his hand.

' _Here goes'_

Jaune tossed the Dust above him with a jump. Instead of what he wanted though the Dust simply rained back down on him.

"Ow, I got some in my eye!"

Jaune stumbled around about blindly and started coughing. Cinder didn't move from her spot, too captivated by the sight. None of the Dust her through actually made it to the ground, they clung onto Jaune's form, actually seeping into his skin!

' _He's absorbing it.'_

There is a reason why Jaune's never seen black Dust before, it's because it is an extremely rare form of Dust only found high in the Atlas mountain range where the temperature can go to -80 degrees. Of course this isn't public knowledge, the scientist in Atlas are still trying to figure out an application with what little samples they had.

Also the way in which they are formed is another problem. The Dust unlike regular crystals is formed from the frozen remains Grimm long since dead. The ashes stayed trapped in the ice where it cannot disperse in the atmosphere.

It is also the reason why black Dust is also referred to as, Grimm-Dust.

Once the cloud was dispersed Cinder made her way towards him, taking out a water Dust crystal.

"Hold still Jaune"

He didn't listen to her and thrashed a little when some water splashed onto his face. She didn't have any problem holding him down a little.

"It's okay Jaune open your eyes."

She tentatively removed his hands and was quite surprised to see his eyes, the whites of his eyes were stained a little in black. Then like water seeping into soil they sank into his eyes turning them their regular color.

"Are you okay?"

Jaune sat up a little "y-yeah" he shook his head "what happened?"

"When I said throw it in the air I meant throw it in front, not _above_. The Dust blinded youbefore you could concentrate on what you wanted to make" she lied expertly.

"Oh"

With a sigh she looked to the spilled bottle of black Dust

"Aw I'm sorry Cinder."

"It's alright" she collected the bottle "maybe we can work on it some more tomorrow?"

Jaune looked a little hesitant "uh I don't know…"

"What is it? Could it be you don't like hanging out with me?"

"What? No you're really awesome Cinder, it's just that mom's going to be watching me tomorrow."

' _Well that would certainly derail my plans a bit.'_

"And she kinda told me to stay away from you when we first met."

"…I see."

That certainly puts things into perspective about how the woman felt about her.

"Then I guess another time then?"

"Yeah…" his voice was laced with uncertainty.

Together they both exited the forest and headed their separate ways.

\

 **Day 6…**

Today the weather seemed specifically aimed to reflect the mood, well not _his_ mood per se but the overall atmosphere because if Jaune were to be honest he felt perfectly fine. He couldn't say the same for anyone else on the playground though. For some reason it seemed that the life was being sucked out of them.

It wasn't right, he only saw this type of atmosphere in Mrs. Oakfield's history class *shudder* and this was recess! Kids aren't allowed to be depressed and mopey at recess! It goes against the natural order!

Taking a final glance at his friends _trying_ to have fun he glanced at the sky "stupid weather"

He looked back down only to turn his gaze to the left when he heard the flutter of wings. Blue eyes blinked owlishly at the little black bird perched beside him. What was really weird (aside from the encounter itself) was how the bird was just staring at him with its oddly red eyes and

' _Is that a mask?'_

Most people (especially children) would've been scared or at least freaked out by this.

"Hi"

Jaune was not most people.

The bird said nothing, did not react and Jaune was starting to think this bird wasn't normal. The bell rung soon after and Jaune figured it was in his best interest to get away from the creepy bird.

\

Later during the day Jaune had this weird feeling, it was like this tingle at the back of his skull. The first time he didn't even notice it, the second time he scratched the back of his head but by the third time it came more as a buzz that he was a little annoyed. Then he caught something from his vision's peripheral before glancing at that direction.

At the sight of beady red eyes Jaune's jaw dropped and everything else seemed to turn into background noise as he and the bird engaged in an intense stare down. It was so intense that Jaune didn't hear the teacher call for him until she was about two feet away from him.

*CRACK*

"HAH!"

His outburst at the sound of a ruler hitting his desk gave him a few laughs from his peers and a very unamused glare from the instructor.

"Well I'm sorry that my lessons are so boring that you have to resort to daydreaming Mr. Arc."

Jaune glanced out the window only to see that the bird was gone. His attention was directed back to the teacher who continued.

"Perhaps you'll be more interested after class while serving your detention."

Jaune's reaction was much like a lone Huntsman whom was surrounded by hordes of Grimm with an empty clip. He sagged in defeat and accepted his fate like a man but he dared not complain because it could've been worse.

He could've ended up like Elmer who chose to fight it with a groan and ended up mopping floors with the janitors on Saturday.

*Shudder*

The rest of the day went on like it always did except now he had to stay back for a few hours to do his homework. The teacher informed his mother about the detention.

*Sigh*

' _Mom's not gonna like this'_

\

Now Jaune found himself in the precarious position of being stuck in a classroom with only a teacher to supervise him.

' _Figures no one would be here'_

Since he'd always found himself alone Jaune would always try to find something else to occupy himself with. At first he would bring his portable games to school but then the teacher would confiscate them and call his mother so he stuck to observing everyone around him but after a while he got bored (and jealous) and for amusement he scraped the bottom of the barrel and picked up a book.

Jaune was by no means scholarly but reading the boring books helped pass the time…or bore him enough to actually fall asleep. Either way by the time he looked up from a book an hour would pass and he could get on with his life. The same thing applied to homework or _any_ schoolwork in general. It's a huge sacrifice (for a 12 year old) but at least he has the added benefit of having one of the best grades in class…most of the time.

Today was different though, for some reason Jaune felt agitated, the clock couldn't be any slower despite being in the last hour. Another sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back to look at the overhanging lights on the ceiling.

Beady red eyes met his own.

*Blink*

It was gone.

Jaune looked around the ceiling half panicked, he looked around the room and out the window.

Nothing…

He gave a relieved sigh before his head hit the desk _'great, now I'm seeing things.'_

Deciding that the stress was getting to him he went to take a short nap, unaware of his surroundings as he fell into a deep sleep.

Only to be roused from it a few minutes later.

"Huh?" he looked up with a little drool dribbling down his cheek.

"It's time to go now Jaune"

The boy blinked at the teacher who admittedly didn't look so good. He was a little haggard, more than pale and his eyes were bloodshot and there was this weird little twitch he had despite staring at him impassively.

His eyes strayed to the clock "um, there's still some time left"

Actually there was actually almost 45 minutes left.

' _Wait why did I say that?'_

Any other kid would have already left at the prospect of ending detention early, except Jaune was a curious one. As someone who is used to people behaving a certain way he is naturally going to be very inquisitive when they don't do things they would normally do in a given situation.

Mr. Abbot is very much a stickler for the rules so he would _never_ end detention early even though Jaune is the only there, and he finished his homework and both of them were certainly almost bored to death.

At least Jaune felt that way.

Abbot stared at him and Jaune could have sworn he saw _something_ in those bloodshot eyes of his.

"I'm not feeling so well and its clear you've learned your lesson, so think of this as a get out of jail early card Jaune."

"…okay" he packed his tuff and headed for the door.

Well that certainly _sounded_ like something Abbot would say, yet Jaune could help but narrow his eyes suspiciously at that last word. Abbot called him 'Jaune' he's never called him that before, he's never called any student by their _name_ before, it's usually 'you' or 'brat.'

The last time he had a talk with the older man he called him 'kid.' Before he closed the door behind him Jaune looked over his shoulder and saw abbot staring at him. Jaune felt a chill go down his spine looking at his eyes, were they that big before?

Were they that _red_ before?

Taking a small gulp, Jaune closed the door behind him and headed to the door. Jaune had never noticed how creepy the school looked. Then again, it was a giant empty building and he _had_ just left a room with a decidedly creepy teacher acting out of the norm.

Walking down the suddenly bigger halls Jaune idly noted how this scenario reminded him of a B-rated horror movie.

Pause

In hindsight maybe he shouldn't have thought of that since now his senses seemed to make him overanalyze everything around him to the point where every pathway, every door, every closet seem to be the catalyst for his neurosis.

What's behind that door?

What's behind me?

Is there something on the ceiling!?

What's going to pop out in the next corner!?

With these questions his mind raced with frantic answers based on every twisted scenario he'd ever seen for being forced to watch those movies by a sadistic older sister.

' _Stupid Rouge! You're the worst older sister EVER!'_

So as it was Jaune ran as fast as his legs could carry him in a daze, looking over his shoulder and about the place in a bout of paranoia, it was all he could do not to suddenly scream.

The sound would no doubt alert whatever imaginary creature sent from the pits of hell to feast on his bone marrow.

*Creak*

What the heck was that!?

Probably nothing, just a…

Burgular?

 _Demon!?_

 _FREDDY KRUGAR!?_

 _ **CTHUULU!?**_

' _Shit'_

"Shit!"

A swear word courtesy of his potty mouth sister Rouge but he could care less, he's not dumb enough to stop and wonder like some dumb teenager.

He's twelve not sixteen, stupidity through hormones hasn't kicked in yet.

Jaune practically dived through the door as if he were the winner of the 100m dash at the Olympics. He jumped the two feet worth of steps, landed then tripped over his untied shoe laces but through surprising reflexes.

Having caught himself Jaune allowed himself to get up and make his way far from the building towards the gates at which point he bent down to tie his shoe laces. Then his eyes caught a familiar face across the street.

"Cinder!?"

He couldn't believe it, he wanted to but until the girl stopped and looked around before her eyes settle on him did he accept it.

"Jaune"

She looked as equally surprised as he was to meet her. So eager he was that he didn't wait for her to come to him, as she most certainly was and instead rushed to her.

The further away from that murder trap called his school as become the better.

"I didn't think I would see you here so late" she spoke only mildly perturbed when the younger boy ignored her and started eyeing the windows.

Curious she too let her eyes go over the windows until they settled on a form staring directly _at_ them. Jaune must have spotted the man as well because he took her arm and dragged her along.

"Uh, let's go!"

He grabbed her arm and with surprising strength for a boy his age and size started to drag her along, looking over his shoulder every once in a while as if something was about to pop up and get him.

"Is something wrong?"

This was an honest question and she was curious as to what could make him act this way.

"Uh, yeah- _no,_ it's nothing just" he stopped when they were thoroughly out of sight from the school "weird stuff was happening back there."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well…" he looked around "there was this weird bird that kept staring at me"

Cinder blinked "a bird?"

Jaune nodded "yeah it was black and had these weird red eyes"

*Twitch*

"…I see, anything else?"

"My teacher was acting really weird too" he sighed "I'm never getting detention again. School is scary when no one else is around."

"Hm" Cinder rolled her head slightly "I wouldn't really know"

"What do you mean?"

She looked to him "I don't go to school because I train in private Jaune" at the questioning tilt of his head she elaborated "you know, to be a Huntress."

"…oh so what are you doing here?"

"I was going to my hotel but I guess it's out of the question now."

Jaune's mind went back to how he saw her walking before… in the opposite direction.

"Aw gee I'm sorry Cinder."

Cinder waved him off "don't worry, it's a Huntress' job to protect people right?"

Jaune brightened "right!" then he pouted at the implications "hey…"

The older girl chuckled at his expression.

The next few minutes were spent talking amicably to each other until they reached as close to his house as Cinder was willing to go

"I think this is far enough or do you want me to escort you all the way"

Jaune opened his mouth to reply, pause and narrowed his eyes at her which only caused her smirk to widen.

"I can walk the rest of the way just _fine_. And I was not scared back there."

She held her hands up in surrender " _I_ didn't say anything."

Jaune had to give her that, though he didn't take it without some grumblings about 'stupid girls.'

Cinder sighed wistfully "I have to go and pack"

That got his attention.

"Pack?"

"Yeah, tomorrow's my last day here, after that I'm leaving."

"O-oh…"

Jaune didn't know what to say to that, except for the fact that he didn't like the sound of that. Aside from his family the only other person he'd ever have non antagonistic frequent contact with was Cinder.

Which begs the question

"Hey Cinder…"

"Hm?"

"Are we like…friends?"

Cinder mulled over the words even looking up to contemplate it and Jaune couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Yeah, I guess we are" she offered him a genial smile.

Jaune returned the smile, though hesitantly then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He scratched the back of his head "tomorrow is Saturday…"

She raised an eyebrow "yes?"

"And I'm not really doing anything"

"and…?"

"Wanna hang out or something?"

Cinder found his reaction amusing, not in the sense that he's acting like a flustered teenager asking a pretty girl on a date but the irony that he's acting that way yet clearly doesn't have any romantic feelings for her.

For once she indulged herself at his expense "do you have a crush on me?"

Jaune blinked "…what?"

She leaned in closer with a teasing smirk "do. You. Like-like. Me?"

"What!? Ew! No, why would you think that?" Jaune looked equally flustered and affronted with his response.

"Well you sounded like you were asking me out on a date."

"No, I meant hang out, like _hang out_ , you know?"

"You mean, taking long walks around the area, visiting the arcade, getting a bite to eat and watching a movie together?"

Jaune nodded vigorously "yes, exactly."

"That's what people do on dates Jaune."

Cinder had to admit, she was having more fun than should have with this but the face he was making was so priceless and the strangling noises were a bonus. The moment was so hilarious she wished she could capture it forever…

In fact…

*Click*

Jaune blinked at the sudden flash that caught his eye "I think I'll keep this as my new screensaver"

She showed him picture of himself doing his best interpretation of a fish being hanged by a noose.

"Gimme that!"

Jaune tackled her, at least he tried but Cinder simply held his head at arm's length while he swung his arms trying to pry himself free.

Eventually he grew tired of it "you're stronger than you look"

Like seriously, her arm feels like a tire iron.

"I can't fight the monsters of Grimm if I'm weak now can I?"

"…I guess."

She saw his eyes on the scroll and rolled her eyes "I'll tell you what. I will delete the picture if our 'date' goes alright."

"But…"

"You did say you weren't doing anything tomorrow."

"But…a date?"

She _could_ say she was just teasing but who said Cinder Fall was a good girl?

Instead she leaned closer "yes Jaune, _a date_."

' _Is it getting warm here'_ he gulped, standing ramrod straight.

"Is that alright?"

"Yeah, I guess" he averted his eyes "so what do people do on dates?"

' _Oh, for the love of'_

"Don't think of it as a date Jaune we're just two friends 'hanging out' it's easier for both of us that way."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, I was just teasing" she flicked him harder than what was necessary.

Jaune seemed hardly fazed "oh, _oh~_ okay why didn't you just go with that in the first place? Why did you have to make it weird?"

' _Because it's fun to tease you'_

"Because, I like you Jaune."

"Uh…"

"I'm kidding! Geez have you ever talked to a girl before?"

"Ye…"

"Besides your mother?"

"Well-"

"Or sisters"

"No not really"

"That explains so much"

"What?"

"Huh?"

He gave her a suspicious look "well I've got to go"

"Where do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"How about in front of the school after 12:00?"

"Why there?"

He grinned deviously "no one would ever expect a kid to show up near a school on the weekend."

That actually made sense _'well aren't you a budding clever boy.'_

"Alright then it's a date"

' _And this is the part where I go before it becomes awkward again'_ Jaune thought to himself.

They both went their separate ways with Jaune pondering how he was going to sneak out of the house.

"Hey there bro~"

And just like that Jaune's veins turned to ice before an arm was draped over his shoulder.

"We heard some very interesting things just now"

Then _another_ hand was draped over the _other_ hand.

Jaune's eye darted between his two older sisters Amethyst and Rouge.

"H-how much did you hear?"

Rouge grinned brushing the bangs reddish-brown hair "oh~ just that you have a date~" she practically sang

"With an _older_ girl no less"

His eyes turned to Amethyst who had a teasing smirk.

Jaune chuckled nervously

"We should get him ready for his big day don't you think Rouge?"

The older girl nodded sagely "it wouldn't do any good for him to fu… _dge_ up his first date."

As Jaune was dragged into the ninth circle of hell that was his house by the two demon spawn sisters only one thing ran through his mind.

' _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'_

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Okay so I pulled one over you guys again and ended up not giving the full days but to be honest I well and went over the word quota so I felt the need to stop. Plus can you tell me that doing an entire chapter focusing on Jaune and Cinder just doing stuff together isn't more appealing. Especially since they have now officially become friends, Yay!**

 **So next chapter (whenever that will be) I will do just that and at the end..well.**

 **I just realized that this entire chapter didn't feature Salem, well that just** _ **won't do**_ **.**

* * *

 **Omake…**

Cinder walked towards her hotel room and chuckled to herself when her thoughts strayed to her aforementioned meeting with Jaune Arc.

' _If tomorrow goes as planned then I'll have completed this mission and one step closer to my goal'_

Her monologue was cut short when she opened the door to reveal

"M-mistress Salem?"

The Grimm mother herself sat idly on her throne that was also in the room…somehow.

" **Do close the door Cinder, we don't want anyone to asphyxiate from the atmosphere now do we?"**

"O-of course!" she closed the door at once.

" **I take it you must be wondering why I'm here?"**

Cinder nodded, too shocked and fearful to trust her voice.

" **Well you see, a little birdy told me some hussy thought herself good enough to take my son on his first date."**

Cinder's eyebrows shot up, her shock momentarily overcoming fear she blurted "son!?"

That can't be, the only boy she knew was…oh…

 _Shit._

"Shit"

" **Language"** Salem's smile was saccharine as she slowly stood, a shadow looming over the cowering girl.

" **Naturally as his** _ **true**_ **mother I felt it was my duty to** _ **personally**_ **evaluate the girl who thought herself so highly"**

The dark room became eerily darker as Cinder visibly shook.

" **Now then, shall we begin?"** her eyes glowed menacingly.

Cinder's response was to make pathetic whimpering noises.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Poor, poor Cinder, I hope you like my first attempt at an Omake, I mean I wrote that last scene with Jaune and his sisters and then I thought what's good for goose right? Then I** _ **had**_ **to put Salem confronting Cinder about it too, no way Jaune was going to be the only one grilled for their friendship date.**

 **I think I might do more Omakes which may or may not be canon to the story, who knows right?**


	7. Seven Days of Arc and Cinder Finale

**Chapter 7: Seven Days Of Arc and Cinder Finale**

The day was perfect compared to the previous. The depressing clouds made way for a clear sunny sky, everyone was milling about with smiles, laughter was in the air and everyone was generally happy.

Except for two

Despite more or less admitting to being friends yesterday the atmosphere couldn't have been more awkward between the two. To each other's shock they have both dressed up for what should have been an outing with a friend. Add to the fact that people were staring and whispering as they passed and it switched the awkwardness full tilt.

Cinder had worn a red (combat) dress with yellow flame pattern over the sleeves and sides over a black skirt and black shoes. She had taken to staring at Jaune as if looking at him in a new light, though it could easily be misconstrued (to Jaune) as her staring at his obvious clothes.

Contrary to Cinder Jaune was a nervous wreck, his sisters got wind of his 'date' (that really isn't a date but they ignored his pleading cries) and sought to impart their sisterly wisdom of the fairer sex upon him. In other words, they teased him half to death before dressing him up like kid sized Barbie.

At one point it stopped being 'what would look good for Jaune's first date' to 'what Jaune would look like in a bunch of embarrassing outfits'

Jaune would never be same again…

He shuddered

"Are you alright?"

Jaune looked at Cinder's concerned face before his eyes went to her lips and fought the urge to cringe. His sisters may have told him some stuff about romance that Jaune, as a 12 year old, found repulsive. There was no freaking way Jaune was going to try and woo Cinder with compliments and gifts in the hopes she would _kiss_ him at the end of it.

If that's what all the guys did for his sisters' attention then they're even bigger idiots than they act. And Jaune can attest some of their attempts were downright pathetic and they want him to act like that?

Jaune was so against the idea of a romantic relationship with Cinder he felt the need to lean away whenever she so much as looked his way.

Instead he forced a smile "yep, I'm fine, _great_ " at Cinder's blank stare he recoiled slightly "okay I'm not."

Cinder frowned "is it because your sisters have been following us ever since you left the house?"

His eyes list to the side where he caught sight of Olivia and Rosa in matching trench coats, fedora hats and sunglasses. It should also be said that they were both 11 and 7 respectively.

' _Someone shoot me'_

Given that his family is notorious for its weirdness people didn't call out their suspicious behavior though they did give them a wide berth.

Jaune scratched the back of his head and answered "yeah you could say that…my family is a little weird everyone already knows so when they're up to something they try to ignore it."

Cinder was starting to have the same mentality as the residents. She too understood from her mistress that all powerful people have their own…quirks. It would seem that the Arc family is overprotective of their own to the point of near stupidity.

As she thought that she caught sight of one of the older ones watching them from atop one of the houses through what looked like binoculars-wait no it's not a binocular…

It's actually a sniper rifle.

…

Scratch that last statement, not stupidity but rather insanity.

If Cinder wasn't now aware of who Jaune Arc really was then she would've thought this entire situation to be ridiculous and their overprotectiveness to be over the top. As it stands though, it made complete perfect sense. Cinder didn't pay attention to the younger siblings and the twins whom were her own age, well one of them was inconsequential.

What had her concerned were the three oldest sisters, the ones who she deduced to have apparent, extensive Hunter training. One of which apparently had a huge brother complex by what she learned through earlier reconnaissance. Cinder would bet her Dust pouches it was the one with the sniper rifle.

Speaking of, said sniper was no longer where she (accidently) spotted her. She couldn't see the other two oldest but she could _feel_ them in the crowd and since a lot of people were looking their way she couldn't single them out. It was obvious those _three_ meant business with the security and that could only mean one thing.

They know the truth about Jaune…

' _Dammit, I should have known'_

Cinder herself was beyond shocked upon hearing the new information from her mistress' mouth followed in what was a very…interesting/terrifying conversation. She should've seen the signs of combat training earlier but she was sure the Arcs, aside from their parents, were a regular if quirky family.

Not to mention none of them went to any of the Hunter schools but it could have simply been chalked up to their parents' reluctance to let them be Hunters. Contrary to popular belief Hunters don't often let their children become Hunters themselves if they can help it because they know what the business is really about.

Of course Jonah and Natasha wouldn't spare any of their daughters to Ozpin when they could act as Jaune's protection detail? It was frustrating in that it caught her completely flat footed. Cinder had no idea how to gauge their skills since they weren't on the Kingdom's records and unless they were so good that she didn't even realize with her intitial reconnaissance she wouldn't have suspected anything.

In her opinion, homegrown unlicensed hunters were more deadly, effective and skilled than the government variety. Especially the ones born in settlements, out in the wilds where Hunters retire and take on apprentices (usually family) to quell the boredom of civilian life.

Cinder herself could probably take on Hunter academy students in their second and third years depending but she wouldn't push her luck out here. If those three were taught unrestrictedly by their parents then Cinder had a snowball's chance in hell fighting all of them.

' _Hell I can't even find them!'_ she thought in frustration taking another sweep of the area.

Then a thought occurred to her, if they were so good at blending in and masking their skills then all those times she spied on them not to mention when she distracted them to talk to Jaune alone.

Was she really alone?

If she was thinking of them as civilians wouldn't it be easy for them to say…tail and spy on them?

She shook her head _'no, if they knew then they would have confronted me. Plus I would have been alerted to anyone else's presence'_

It was a comfortable thought but these sisters' skills made her swallow a lump with apprehension.

Jaune saw this and sighed a little before stopping "I can't take this anymore"

"Jaune?"

"I'm sorry about all this"

Cinder blinked "wha-"

"It's all my fault, they knew I was meeting with you. Rouge was hiding close by and she kind of heard us yesterday."

Cinder's eyes widened and her earlier fears were brought to light "what?"

"I couldn't get away from them" he gestured to his clothes "and they think this is a date so…"

Cinder couldn't really say anything to that since her _enlightening_ conversation with her mistress she sort of took their time together seriously too.

"You don't have to apologize for that Jaune. Since this is my last day I think it's actually kind of sweet if you're treating this like an actual date"

Jaune paused and before long Cinder stopped a little ahead "Jaune?"

Said boy was giving her a strange look _'this is her last day, I completely forgot about that!'_

Jaune's brows furrowed, he put up with his sisters' overprotectiveness for years because he liked to believe they had his best interest at heart, even when they downright sabotage some of his attempts at friendships (which were always with girls for some reason).

For this one though, he wouldn't give them a pass.

"Hey are you-"

"Can you excuse me for a minute?"

He didn't wait for her reply before he stormed over to his poorly hidden younger sisters.

"Alright hand it over" Jaune shot them a small glare.

"But-"

Jaune gave them the 'disappointed big brother glare' and they all but shriveled at it before giving him a walkie talkie.

"Alright I know you guys have been following us for a while now and I want you to cut it out! Today is Cinder's last day here and I want to show her a good time so back off and leave us alone!"

There was a short bout of silence before someone casually placed a hand on his shoulder "aw damn Jaune don't be like that, we were just worried about you."

Rouge stood there and if Jaune was being honest, he wasn't as surprised as he should be that she snuck up on him.

"I don't care. I'm not going to let you treat my friend like this!"

The older redhead rose an eyebrow at him "…you're serious" this wasn't a cute pouting 'cut it out' Jaune, this was a very annoyed 'leave me the hell alone' Jaune.

She honestly didn't think he had it in him _'okay then'_

She swiped the radio from him "this is red death to wonder twins and widow maker we have been compromised abort mission I repeat abort mission, over."

" _Say again red death, over"_

Rouge rolled her eyes "I said abort mission wonder twin, over."

"… _are you sure, over?"_

"Blanc take your sister back home please, over" the redhead sighed.

" _Understood, over"_

" _Aw come on they didn't even do anything yet-"_

"Widow maker do you copy that?"

"…"

Rouge frowned "you still there Amy?"

" _I have her in my sights, I can take the shot. Over"_

At this Rouge started looking around until she noticed a red dot on Cinder's form.

"What's that red light on your friend Jaune" Rosa pointed to the girl.

Said girl looked down in curiosity before her eyes widened and followed it to the prone, almost unnoticeable form of Amethyst Arc on a rooftop in the distance. Jaune saw it and looked to Rouge with wide disbelieving eyes.

Rouge for her part chuckled nervously turning her back to Jaune while casually walking in the line of the laser sight.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" she hissed "we're in the middle of a busy street!"

" _I have a suppresser"_

" _I'm beginning to think this unhealthy obsession with our brother is starting to impair your judgment sister"_

"Thank you Blanc I was starting to think the same thing"

" _I'm not using live rounds, they're just Aura piercing darts…filled with laxatives"_

"… _oh in that case fire away"_

"Shut up Cielen and Amy you do realize if you fire Jaune would never forgive you right? Besides, it's not like he's guaranteed to see her again"

" _Grr-_ _ **fine**_ _"_

The red dot was gone and Rouge turned to her younger siblings with a cheery grin "okay you two let's go and _you_ " she pointed to Jaune "you owe me big time"

' _It's your fault I'm in this in the first place!'_ he wanted to protest but that dangerous smile she inherited from her mother made him rethink this.

"Fine" he sighed.

"I'll leave you to your date, remember to use protection" with that, she lead Olivia and Rosa away, completely ignoring the looks she got especially when they saw it was Jaune she talked to.

"Bye, Jauney" Rosa waved.

"What does Jaune have to protect himself from?" Olivia asked.

Jaune didn't hear the answer and three years from now he will look back at this encounter and swear to himself that Rouge will _never_ be allowed to interact with his girlfriend alone.

Meanwhile Cinder looked at the retreating Arc siblings with a single thought _'what the hell just happened?'_

Jaune jogged up to her "I'm really sorry about that."

"Do they always do this?" she had to know.

"More or less" he looked ashamed and she sympathized.

' _No wonder he doesn't have any friends'_

"I'm just glad Joan wasn't with them."

"Joan?"

"She's my oldest sister" he averted his gaze "and she…takes my safety way too seriously."

"Is she that bad?"

Jaune's eyes glazed over in what she knew as 'the thousand yard stare'

"Jaune?"

*Shudder*

"Yeah, you don't want to know."

Cinder interpreted that to mean the eldest daughter is fully aware of what Jaune is and takes her job as a bodyguard very seriously…like Atlesian military seriously.

"At least we're alone now" a pity Cinder didn't believe her own words.

Jaune lit up "yeah" he paused "where do you want to go?"

Cinder raised an eyebrow "I'm the tourist here remember?"

"Oh, uh…"

Then it dawned that he would have to actually show Cinder around.

"I'm fine with whatever you want Jaune" he frowned "what's wrong?"

"Well it's just that, you're older and I know older people don't like the same stuff kids like me do _and_ since it's your last day here I want you to have fun, I'm just here to point you in the right direction."

Jaune was painfully aware of that fact from his older sister who is around Cinder's age. Actually it's a miracle they had anything in common now that he thought about it.

For her part Cinder was at least grateful he considered her feelings into the equation rather than make a list of things he _thought_ she would like and proceed to drag her around the settlement. Others might have appreciated the sentiment coming from a 12 year old but Cinder wouldn't.

Now the problem remains that they woefully have nothing in common and while she could very much _pretend_ to be interested in what he would like to do, she realized that despite his words he was reluctant to take the lead.

She gave him a slightly suspicious look "is that all?"

She meant it for teasing but whatever will he had built was broken with those three words.

"Okay fine, you win!"

What?

Seeming to catch himself he began looking sheepish "I've never actually been _out_ before."

…what?

"I don't really go out much. They always let me stay close to home" he looked forward "if I cross that house it will literally be the farthest I've ever been" then he lifted his pants leg "then this thing will go off" Cinder stared blankly at the little device tied around his ankle.

A tracking device…how the hell could she have missed that?

Cinder could very much hear the sound of her heart beating through her eardrums.

She swallowed lightly "you have that on you _all_ the time?"

"Yeah" he seemed to catch on "don't worry though, I make sure to always disable it when we go to _that place_ " he whispered.

He sounded sure of himself but Cinder didn't take his word for it. Her palms felt sweaty, her breathing quickened. Her thoughts were racing so quick that she didn't even notice Jaune had began dragging her off to the side.

"Cinder… _Cinder!_ "

She blinked "yes?"

' _What is he doing?'_

Jaune had taken out a nail and was wrapping it with some wires when he asked "you have any yellow dust crystals?"

"No"

He slumped "what are you doing?"

"Making an electro magnet" at her questioning gaze he continued "the magnetic field disrupts the signal on the tracking bracelet so they won't be able to find me"

Cinder's eyebrows shot up "…where did you learn that?"

Jaune shrugged "I saw it on TV once."

Cinder blinked, when's the last time she watched TV?

She shook her head "give it here" She took the nail and with a little shock Dust mixed with Aura in her palm she supercharged the nail.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't need a Dust crystal to constantly charge the metal. If you super charge it then it should magnetise" to prove her statement she held the nail to a bottle cap and it stuck.

She held the nail to him but Jaune was reluctant "is that going to last?"

Cinder shrugged "probably not but at least it buys us some time and I can always charge it again I have Dust to spare."

Plus Cinder preferred fire Dust anyway.

"Okay" Jaune easily accepted the nail and stuck it in the strap next to the monitor.

"Well?"

Jaune looked at it before the lights started blinking haywire "it worked"

Cinder smirked "goo-aah!" The smirk came off her face when he started dragging her off (again) to parts unknown.

"Let's go before they come back."

"Go _where_?"

"I don't know!"

\

 **Meanwhile...**

Amethyst stared at the monitor that suddenly went blank.

"He's gone"

She and Rouge shared a look "ah shit."

They both sprinted away to where their wayward brother was last seen along with Blanc while Cielen escorted Rosa and Olivia home.

\

While his sisters set out on a wild goose chase Jaune led Cinder around the entire settlement. Cinder herself never strayed far from Jaune and as such didn't explore the place, so it was much the same experience for her as it was to Jaune. Maybe less so considering she has been places while he has not.

Cinder let the boy indulge himself while she took a back seat to observing him, even when putting on the facade of having an old she quietly assessed him.

Jaune Arc to Cinder was somewhat of an enigma. She knew what he was yet at the same time she didn't. Despite acting the naïve, oblivious and ignorant child he is Jaune managed to catch her off guard on more than one occasion with his strategic thinking and ingenuity well beyond his years.

It showed in how he maneuvered himself around his pursuing sisters. This wasn't the movement of a floundering child, this was the movement of someone who had patiently waited, observed and took note of his sentries movement to the point where no matter where he was he could always predict what they would do, where they would likely to be and how they would go about it.

Of course things weren't always so perfect and where Jaune failed Cinder was always there to pick up the slack. After all unlike Jaune she was actually trained in the ways of espionage and it is that reason why she was impressed he made it this far as an amateur. In the end they made quite the team and when they managed to elude their pursuers she couldn't help but give the boy a small smile.

Oh yes she could definitely see _her_ in him, a shrewd cunningness that patiently waits and strikes in the most opportune time when it is least expected. The only difference in Jaune's case is priorities, no doubt he would realize this is a onetime gambit he would never be able to do again anytime soon yet he chose to do it anyway.

' _All to show me a good time'_

It was a sweet sentiment coming from a boy and considering who this boy happened to be it perhaps affected Cinder just as much if not slightly more than it would an average girl. So by the time they reached the end of daylight Cinder pulled him into a secluded area.

"Thank you Jaune, for a wonderful evening."

He responded with a smile, while rubbing the back of his head "no problem"

Her smile faded just a little as she shook her head "I feel I must repay you"

"You don't have to-"

She placed a hand on his lips as a friendly gesture to 'shut up and accept my gift' one that Jaune did albeit reluctantly.

"Close your eyes" she urged gently while leaning closer.

Cinder noted in amusement how his eyes widened at the implication of _that_ his eyes darted to her lips and a blush spread to his face. He looked her in the eyes again, gulped nervously and closed or rather clenched his eyes shut and waited for what he figured was about to come. In a way he was right, she cupped his face, thumbs pressed to his forehead for some inexplicable reason while tilting his head up in the right angle.

Then he felt _it_ , soft lips pecked his own, it was only for a moment but in that moment Jaune saw so much more. Jaune saw a world unlike his own, he saw mythical creatures, swords and sorcery, he saw villages burned to the ground only to be rebuilt stronger than before. He saw humanity in poverty and strife and war only to become united in something else, something _better_.

He saw himself except he wasn't, where his blonde unkempt hair was now white as snow, his healthy vibrant skin was of a more deathly pallor and his eyes where blue iris mixed with white sclera were now a respective bloody red and jet-black. Then he saw _her_ smiling over his shoulder and his world was thrown upside down.

Cinder took a step back from the boy whose eyes were glazed over, she could see the literal darkness creeping over his sclera while his iris bled. Her gaze flickered further up where the black shard she had just implanted began to take root in his mind. The boy was still unmoving, his eyes moving about as if trying to decipher a thousand images flashing before them. Eventually the shard sunk into his forehead, his eyes retained their color and he blinked a little startled to find Cinder so far away.

"W-what just happened?"

Cinder smiled coyly, with a finger to her lips "I gave you a goodbye kiss"

That made Jaune pause and his face burned with the intensity of a thousand suns, his prior thoughts forgotten he began sputtering up a storm.

Cinder giggled, she never thought it would be this fun to tease one person.

Eventually though she coughed to get his attention and gave a gracious bow "goodbye Jaune, I hope we meet again."

Jaune stopped, a little put out with the foreign gesture "oh yeah, me too" he replied quickly.

Cinder walked away when Jaune reached down to throw away the magnet stuck to his leg. He decided to meet his sisters on the way home (they made it back to familiar grounds) and face his punishment like a man.

Meanwhile Cinder couldn't help but pat herself on the back, she successfully completed what had to be the hardest mission she has ever had to date. Her fingers trailed her lips as she thought back, the shard had been a gift from her mistress but the kiss was another affair altogether.

She shook her head _'best to not dwell on it'_

She had already packed her things so all that was left was to retrieve them and slip out of the settlement proper. In the morning she had already checked out of the hotel and hid them outside the walls, in hindsight it was the right thing to do considering the stunt they pulled earlier.

It was easy enough slip past through the sentries guarding the walls now all that was left was meet with her contact and head for-

"…!"

A spike of killing intent caused Cinder to spin around only to see a gloved fist inches from her face.

*WHAM*

Cinder could say for certain that she had never been hit that hard in her entire life. She slammed into a tree, her Aura already mitigating the damage. She shook her head, plans already formulating and her Aura reaching for the Dust on her person, ready to retaliate.

That all came crashing down in the next instant, her thoughts became jumbled, her Aura was redirected and she couldn't even breath. It had nothing to do with nervousness but the fact that her trachea suddenly became constricted. Cinder grabbed the hand gripping her throat, she kicked as it began to easily lift her off the ground with her body still pressed against the tree.

"I've watching you for a while now"

The voice, decidedly feminine and dripping with venom, spoke.

Cinder's vision focused to reveal blue eyes colder than a Schnee's under blonde bangs.

"I _saw_ what you did to him"

Fear, Cinder had felt it before but all those times paled in comparison to now.

"I want you to answer me"

The woman, no this death goddess spoke and Cinder was now aware of a glint of metal by her cheek piercing through her Aura. The fear came tenfold when she realized _who_ it was that had caught her.

The first born

The eldest and presumably most powerful of the Arc siblings

Joan D. Arc spoke seven words with enough venom, bloodlust and anger permeating the air that Cinder knew Grimm could sense for miles.

" _What did you do to my brother?"_

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh looks like Cinder just got f*cked. So with people in the reviews asking for it I decided to make Salem's little talk with Cinder in last chapter's omake to be canon to the story. In other news I bet you guys are probably wondering what took me so long, I'll get to that after these messages…**

* * *

 **Omake…**

 **(Deleted Scene)**

"I'm just glad Joan wasn't with them"

"Joan?"

"She's my oldest sister" he averted his gaze "and she's worse than mom."

"Is she that bad?"

Jaune's eyes glazed over as he seemed to stare out in the distance.

 _Last Halloween…_

 _It was Halloween and much like everyone Jaune's age he had gone trick or treating. This year it was special because unlike last year he wasn't going with just his sisters but also with a girl who had recently joined his class this semester. She had immediately taken to him and for the past few weeks they were friends._

 _It had gotten late and while Olivia and Rosa stayed behind to count (eat) some of the candy they had gotten Jaune, being the gentleman and 'Knight' he was dressed as decided to escort his fair 'princess' to her 'castle.'_

 _But just as he was about to leave he felt her tug on his arm, Jaune looked back at the now blushing girl._

 _He frowned "is something wrong?"_

" _I-the truth is…I like you Jaune"_

 _Jaune blinked and then smiled "I-I like you too" he said obliviously._

 _Then the girl did something unexpected, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek._

 _Jaune's cheeks tinged red, unexpected but not unwelcome and soon a dopey smile spread across his face. Then, ever so slowly their hands reached for each othe-_

" _COOTIE ALERT!"_

 _Both children looked to the side only for the girl to be tackled to the ground by a black blur._

 _Joan Arc clad in the black suit, sunglasses and earpiece she wore for Halloween straddled the girl who had just confessed to him._

 _"I have the aggressor pinned, get the target out of here!" she shouted over the wailing girl._

 _Before Jaune knew what was going one, a similarly dressed Rouge and Amethyst appeared on either side of him and lifted him by the armpit with ease before running away with Rosa and Olivia held under their free arm._

 _Joan meanwhile looked around "you didn't see_ _ **anything**_ _" the underlying threat didn't go over anyone's head and without another word her Aura flashed so brightly it momentarily blinded everyone in the vicinity._

 _When it dispersed the eldest Arc sister was nowhere to be found._

 _One man looked around "shouldn't we report this?"_

 _The man beside covered his mouth "SHH" then dragged him away._

 _The rest of the crowd looked amongst each other before purging whatever the hell that was out of their minds and continuing in their way._

 _\_

"Jaune?"

*Shudder*

"Yeah, you don't want to know."

 **The End…**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Happy Halloween.**

 **Now then no doubt many of you have been wondering about my absence like my friend Azrael(guest) who persuaded me to release this from development hell so this one is for him/her.**

 **The truth is I was and still am, on a creative binge. What this means is that I have been flooded with so many ideas for new stories that I** _ **had**_ **to type them out and see where they went. Its been happening for a while now and I'm a whimsical person with these things so I neglected my published stories to the point where its hard to get back into them.**

 **Not to say I gave up its just that its hard, myself and a lot of writers aren't like Couer who could spit awesome stories and maintain a schedule and** _ **actually**_ **stick with it. no this is a hobby but I don't need to tell you guys this so instead I'll tell you what had me kept so busy.**

 **First Story Idea:** **Sage (Subject To Change)**

 **Summary: In the since long lost to the ages, there were the thirteen warriors who shaped the foundation of Remnant as we know it. Now thousands of years later the souls of those ancient warriors have returned to their descendants in Remnant's darkest hour. Now armed with ancient knowledge and abilities beyond their years these children will take Remnant by storm and stomp out the darkness that threatens to destroy all that they've built. OP Jaune, RWBY, JNPR & SSSN.**

 **AN: This story is going to be set in the same universe as Hollowed Arc (Renamed 'Hollowed') except instead of being Bleach inspired, it'll be Naruto inspired. Story came to me after reading way too many Naruto fanfiction as of late. I included RWBY and SSSN in this because I want to take this story further at the beginning than I did with Hollowed Arc. Plus I wanted to take the Op Jaune trope to the next level and have entire teams being Op, you know what they say the more the merrier!**

 **Second Story Idea** **: Team JEMN (Gemini)**

 **Summary: This time around Jaune Arc** _ **was**_ **trained by his family and exposed to** _ **all**_ **the aspects of a Hunter life. Through this his views on it, his family and the entire system had changed. After a tragedy befell the family, Jaune ran away from home but for a completely different reason. Now as far away from Vale and family as possible Jaune forges a path with an unknowable end but not one he travel's alone.**

 **AN: I originally wanted this to take place before canon where Jaune intercepts members of Cinder's faction (Emerald, Mercury and Neopolitan) during important parts of their lives where they're not as established as they are in canon before joining him to form team JEMN. I would go about modelling the team after Guardians Of The Galaxy (saw trailer for part 2, GET HYPED!) and maybe Suicide Squad, basically a group of anti heroes, not good guys but more like bad guys with a moral compass (mostly Jaune).**

 **Third Story Idea:** **A Not So Common Criminal**

 **Summary: Jaune liked his life it wasn't peaceful, it was rarely quiet and its never clean but it was simple and he liked simple. Living in the ghetto of Vale there was one true rule 'take care of you and yours' and while he didn't mess in another man's hussle he always gave back to his community but when his estranged sister gets tangled in a plot to destroy Beacon then its time nut up or shut up and Jaune's never one to be quiet when someone threatens family. Skilled, gangsta Jaune, lot's of cursing 'cause "I don't give a fuck!"**

 **AN: I've never read the College Fool's story 'A Common Criminal' before, this story is the result of rap songs, gangster movies and Everybody Hates Chris. I actually live in the ghetto and I am black but don't read too much into it, I'm not here to spread a message or anything like that. Jaune's not going to act like some stereotypical gangbanger but he'll have a different mindset, the most OOC I've ever made him but he'll have the core principles he had in canon.**

 **Fourth Story Idea:** **The Odd Couple**

 **Summary: A what if story about the life of one of favorite crack pairing Jaune x Raven. Set after the defeat of Salem and her faction.**

 **An: This story I actually do plan to release on Valentine's Day next February, can't promise about updates since it'll be drabbles after the first couple of chapters.**

 **I did more but they aren't RWBY stories, anyone interested can PM me.**


	8. Family

**Chapter 8: Family**

 _The sky was dark and the light shone red casting the sky in a mixture of red orange and purple. Crystals jutted out of jagged rocks and pools of black bubbly liquid tar were scattered across the ground. In the middle of this abstract hell space stood a two storey suburban house that looked just as out of place as it sounded._

 _Inside the sound of feet padding across the floor could faintly be heard. He took heavy breaths as he ran, every once in a while he would look over his shoulder to see if he was being followed. Eventually he came towards his destination, the twins' shared bedroom, closing the door, making sure to lock the bolt he went for the old closet and hid inside._

 _He was acutely aware of his panting breaths due to the confined space and so ever so slowly he willed himself to slow down a little and try to think of a way out of here. Jaune didn't know what was going on, he woke up to an empty house with closed windows through which he viewed what could only be hell. Yet on the inside everything was how he remembered it, he'd been through almost every nook and cranny of the house and everything was as it should be._

 _He chanced a trip outside just to see what he was dealing with but the doors wouldn't open and try as he might he couldn't open it. He turned around to try the back door and that's when he saw her. She was tall, ashen skin, wearing a black robe, had pure white air, black sclera and glowing red eyes surrounded by sickly black veins that peered at him, through him._

 _They continued to stare at each other for what felt like decades and it wasn't until she started walking towards him that his fight or flight senses kicked in and he did what any 12 year old boy would do in that situation- scream at the top of his lungs and run like hell. To his credit the scream he pitched made her wince and may have bought him some extra few seconds to which he went to the closest known hiding pace._

 _Now here he was hoping against hope that the woman wouldn't find him. He had a good chance, since the house was fairly big._

 _\_

 _Salem stood outside the closed door, she had been there for a while now showing a pensive frown as she hesitated on what to do next. She wasn't used to this, she wasn't one to hesitate yet here she was. She had waited for this moment for so long that when presented with the opportunity she didn't know what to do._

' _He's changed so much'_

 _It was one thing to view him through the eyes of a Seer, it was another thing to meet him face to face and the last time she had seen him he was nothing more than a babe who seemed so fragile that she thought that a slight breeze would cut him. Now here he was the equivalent of a twelve year old boy and she couldn't help but stare._

 _That more than his physical appearance stunned her into silence, she had to admit with no small amount of trepidation that the Arcs have raised him well. Then the screaming started and Salem found herself jolting from the pitch. Oh she remembered that too, from the earlier parts of motherhood._

 _She shook her head ever so slightly, she didn't think he would remember her fully but she would have thought her presence would trigger_ _something._

 _ **"Damn you Ozpin"**_ _she muttered, whatever kind of memory magic he used must have been potent._

 _'It hardly matters now'_ _she thought vindictively_ _'It's done, we're linked in mind now so I can begin breaking down the walls'_ _she backed away_ _'I've waited ten years to have him by my side, what's a few more days?'_

 _With that thought she walked away, making sure that her steps were audible enough for him to hear it. The thought of her own child being afraid of her filled her with both anger and ache but it wouldn't always be like this, she would make sure of it._

\

Jaune woke with a start and accidentally knocked heads with his mother who immediately hugged him.

"It's alright, it's alright" she cooed soothingly as he clung to her "Jaune it was just a dream"

Eventually he realized the position they were in and squirmed a little but she didn't pull from the embrace.

"Mooom~"

Natalia sighed and relented albeit reluctantly with her face the picture of worry "Jaune, what were you dreaming about?"

Jaune blinked up at her with a pensive expression before answering "I don't remember."

That didn't bode well for her but she suppressed the grim expression in lieu of comforting her son who despite claiming not to remember was still shaking a little.

"Jaune" she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked her in the eyes before shrugging off her hand "really, I'm fine mom" with that he came off the bed and headed for the bathroom with a final word "be down in a sec."

Natalia's gaze followed him until he was outside, she bit her lip, something was wrong and she more than had her suspicions it was because of last night's escapade with that Cinder girl.

She wouldn't call him up on it though. Natalia knew that his safety and general well being calls for sacrifice and one of them just so happens to be his social life. She's been fighting him so long it was only a matter of time until he fought back and in retrospect it wasn't surprising he would try to give them the slip to spend time with someone _actively_ trying to befriend him.

But still, to disable the tracking device and give his sisters the slip, she shook her head, it was obvious she underestimated his ingenuity. Natalia made her way down to the kitchen where her daughters were. The eldest ones at the table gave her a meaningful look and she gave an imperceptible nod to which they relaxed.

Yet another sacrifice in the name of 'ensuring Remnant's safety' according to Ozpin though if she were to be honest, at this point they just wanted to make sure nothing bad happens to influence him because as much as Ozpin thinks, there's no such thing as good or evil, only circumstances and Jaune may have been _her_ son but he is nothing like that woman. So long as she kept him out of her clutches then Natalia believes that he could be whatever he wanted to be.

Taking her seat she couldn't help but sweep her eyes across the table at her family, aside from Jaune someone else was missing, two someone's actually and Natalia's thoughts turned dark for a moment before setting itself when the sound of Jaune's footsteps sounded.

Natalia's thoughts were interrupted by Rogue's snarky remark "here comes Mr. Casanova himself."

Jaune walked to the table scratching at his forehead and tossed Rogue a scathing look, as if (rightfully) blaming all his misfortune on her.

"I never did ask how your date went"

"It wasn't a…"

"Did you use protection?"

At Olivia's innocent question a proverbial record scratched and all eyes turned to her, then four sets of eyes turned to Jaune who looked very confused before his eyes widened.

"Um baby" Natalia said tentatively "where did you hear that?"

Amethyst and the twins were already staring/glaring at Rogue whose mind is trying to convince her that the omelet on her plate was shaped like Spruce Willis.

"Don't worry mom, I didn't need protection. Dad always told me to pull out before I got into trouble."

"…what?"Natalia asked in an eerily sweet voice

"Cinder took it really hard but she sorta liked it better that way. The worst part was when we almost got caught in the alley."

 _'What did she do to my baby!?'_

At this point Cielen was straining to keep in her laughter and Rogue was snickering at her mother's horrified look.

"I'm going to have to stop you right there Jaune" Blanc interrupted sparing a glance at her mother and sister.

Jaune blinked "why?"

"You might give your mother and sister a heart attack" he gestured to Natalia and Amethyst.

"…okay." He looked around "where's Joan and dad?"

Mother and eldest daughter shared a look before the former spoke "Joan wasn't feeling too well this morning so your father took her to the clinic."

"Is she okay?"

"She is fine, with any luck she'll be discharged later today."

A bald face lie but a necessary one, her expression remained pleasant, a direct contrast to the storm prevalent in her mind.

Yesterday she expected to get some answers but instead what Natalia got was

\

 **Last night…**

 _Natalia had finished interrogating Jaune about his 'outing' with the mysterious Cinder girl. Strangely enough he was actually forthcoming with the how, the when and the why he did what he did and it might just be her imagination but she could have sworn he didn't seem to all there in their conversation._

 _Plus there was the odd almost satisfied smile he wore_

' _What did that girl do my baby?!'_

 _It didn't matter Joan volunteered to spy on the girl, Natalia would've done it herself but she needed to stay by the house not to mention Joan could handle herself almost as much as she or Jonah could._

 _A few moments later the door slammed open, Natalia was on her feet in a moment knowing something was wrong. Her worst fears were confirmed when Joan staggered through the doorway covered in bruises and holding her shoulder. She was sweating profusely and her eyes looked hazy._

 _"Th...they...kno...ow..."_

\

She collapsed soon after and Natalia wasted no time in carrying her to the local clinic in her arms. As far as the doctor's could tell from the wounds, she was poisoned by something. She reluctantly left the hospital when they had her in a stable condition.

She could only hope Jonah will get some good news.

\

Jonah looked over his comatose daughter as the doctor gave him a summary.

"We managed to stabilize her after a few hours. It was touch and go there for a moment but the venom she was injected with was some of the most potent I've ever seen. Aura or no Aura if she'd even been grazed by it she would've felt the effects almost immediately."

"Can you tell me what she was hit with exactly?"

The doctor paused a little "Well I'm not too sure, the rest came back and strangely enough your daughter was stung by an animal, a very large one, too large to be a regular animal."

"Faunus."

The doctor shook his head "Grimm."

\

 _'He's doing it again'_

This time it was Amethyst's turn to watch Jaune. More like she forcefully volunteered but that was besides the point. Right now she watched as he rubbed his forehead again with a frown.

That must have been where the girl allegedly kissed him.

Cinder

To say she didn't like the girl would be an understatement and it had nothing to do with jealousy or a brother complex.

 _She did not have a brother complex!_

She understood who (not what) Jaune was and it broke her heart that Jaune was going to be dragged into all of this whether he wanted to or not. She was also aware that he would be sought after and used sooner or later. It couldn't be avoided, Jaune was involved through the virtue of being who he is.

With that said she would rather have it be later, much, much later. Like when he's a grown man than an impressionable child. In that regard she was like Joan but unlike her she cared about him more.

She did care a great deal for her family on a whole and unlike her elder sisters who treated watching him as a chore or a task. She loved her brother as equally as she did her sisters and parents.

Maybe a little less for Rogue but eh...

So it is understandable that she has been a little overprotective of him but only because her sisterly instincts flared when he was in proximity to the _15 year old girl who shouldn't have any business talking to her twelve year old socially awkward brother._

So it goes without saying she didn't believe for one second that their meeting together was coincidence, Amethyst didn't believe in coincidences. Her mother says a girl might have been following them and in the same week said girl had suddenly befriended her brother?

Amethyst knew bullshit when she heard it.

So now she watched her siblings like a hawk. Amethyst didn't believe for a second Jaune was a monster. What kind of monster would let two smaller, younger little girls wrestle him into submission?

Now Oliva had him in a headlock and Rosa is getting on top of the tires.

 _'What is she...'_

"PEOPLE'S ELBOW!"

"Oh boy..."

Unfortunately the younger sister's elbow made contact with Jaune's exposed chest and her head with Olivia's.

"Gah!"

"Waaaaahhh"

The result was two crying girls and a boy writhing on the ground holding his chest. As Amethyst ran to their aid she saw Jaune recover and comfort them both. A breath escaped her lips. She saw the younger girl sniffle then hugged him as he patted her head.

As she got closer she was vaguely aware of Jaune humming a song while rubbing the sore spot on Rosa's head.

And he was supposed to be the so-called prince of darkness?

Bull...shit

Still where did she learn...

"Rogue" Jaune said looking at her while comforting Olivia.

Amethyst did a sharp intake through her nose and with a smile plastered over her face thought

 _'Rogue is a dead girl!'_

 _\_

"Achoo"

Natalia made a displeased face when her daughter abruptly sneezed.

"Sorry, sorry, I think someone was talking about me, probably Amethyst" she said thoughtfully.

Natalia shook her head and turned to Jonah "well?"

"She was stung by a Faunus, the poison is potent and something they've never seen before."

The more he kept talking the more Natalia's nerves wracked until Jonah gave a morose look "they don't have the means to make an antidote, we're going to have to move."

"Is Joan gonna make it though?" Rogue asked, try as she might there was no use completely hiding her anxiety at the thought of her sister's fate.

"For now they can suppress some of the side effects but not outright cure it"

"Shit" she hissed and looked to her mother "now what?"

"…we move within a week. I need to call Ozpin and get your sisters."

"Got it" she said heading walking out the door

Rogue took slow purposeful strides down the cobblestone street _'what a fustercluck'_ she sighed exasperatedly while rubbing her face only to freeze for a moment before bringing her hand to her pocket in a lazy manner with a frown before walking.

Then after a moment she spun, a throwing dagger flashed from her now outstretched hand and nailed an unsuspecting bird in the chest before the animal could so much as squawk. As it began to fall Rogue saw it disappear before it even hit the ground causing the dagger to drop into her awaiting hand.

Looking at the black residue on the blade she could only say one thing "shit."

\

Salem's eyes closed, an amused smirk and hum of content were the indication of her mood which relieved the two standing before her.

 **"Ah, Cinder, Tyrian, I apologize my mind was elsewhere. Welcome back."**

Cinder stood next to a taller, older lanky man with braided hair wearing a trench coat and a smile while hunched a bit.

"I have completed the task your grace."

Salem's lips curved into a benevolent smile **"so I've seen. I take it you've** _ **enjoyed**_ **your time Tyrian?"**

His expression filled with manic glee answered her question and she turned to Cinder.

 **"And what of you Cinder? If I'm not mistaken you seem to have** _ **enjoyed**_ **your assignment."**

Cinder knew exactly what she was talking about, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment, she couldn't help it and it had everything to do with the fact that it was her Mistress actually teasing her. Novelty aside Cinder relaxed a little more, curiosity giving way now.

"I did ma'am, Jaune is a...unique boy"

Cinder chose her words carefully, this was new territory for her. It was obvious the topic was able to draw out her Mistress' more obscure emotions.

Salem hummed in thought, her gaze returning to the horizon with a far off look **"I am well aware."** There was another hum of silence but was broken by the elder which **"come Cinder, it's time you receive your reward. Tyrian you are dismissed."**

"Yes ma'am/milady" they said following behind her.

As he left Tyrian scratched at the bandage over his chest and grinned.

Oh he had fun last night.

\

" _What did you do to my brother?"_

 _The venom spat by the girl was enough to make even_ _ **his**_ _spine tingle. With wild wide eyes a grin split his face, his fingers grasped achingly even as his tail flexed in anticipation as he saw Cinder chocking out a set of answers._

 _He wanted to see this play out, he wanted to see what the new girl could actually do, he wanted to see her mettle but alas he had his orders straight from the goddesses mouth._

" _ **See to it that Cinder returns unharmed"**_

 _He was about to act when Cinder struck, flames danced around her hands as she readied herself to strike the blonde but her opponent jumped back causing the younger girl to land in a crouch. That's when he lunged at her exposed back, to his shock she ducked, a few stray hairs cut off but otherwise unharmed. He didn't give her an inch, landed on all fours he skidded before launching after her._

 _The girl's eyes widened for a split second before taking a defensive stance with her longsword ready. He struck with the force of a speeding truck, her knees bent before she toppled over but it was intentional and she stuck her foot to his exposed stomach only to be blocked by his other wrist-bladed hand. She scowled at his toothy grin even as she did an overhead throw before flipping to her feet just as quickly._

 _She parried his stinger bringing the blade to start blocking his wild strikes then retaliating. A swing of her sword caused him to do a full body lean to the side balance on one hand and his stinger, spun his body to trip her and finally shoot the tip of his stinger to her prone form. She fell to her side, push away with a spin using the momentum to lash out with her sword to deflect the tail and with her free hand throw a dagger aimed at his face before flipping into a crouch._

 _Tyrian dived to the side shooting from his wrist blade-gun and using his tail to stay levitated. She deflected all the bullets with ease and shot after him with slash. He used his tail flip away though shot his stinger at her the moment he landed to which she hastily side stepped and deflect, using the force to let her diveroll to safety. They both got up into combat stances, Joan in a traditional two handed stance while Tyrian was low, almost on all fours, his hand were in a claw shape and his stinger pointed at her._

" _Heheheh-you're good"_

 _Blue eyes narrowed at him then at the girl behind him "I wouldn't do that if I were you Cinder" he turned "the goddess wants you unharmed."_

 _The moment he turned she struck but her swing was blocked by his tail "ah-ah-aARGH!"_

 _A shield suddenly jammed up his crotch then uppercut to the chin and finally an overhead swing he managed to catch in a cross block before he jumped, kicking off her shield he flipped and shot at her. Joan deflected the shot with her sword before bringing up the shield to block a full body lunge that had him perched on it._

" _You cock-shot bitch!"_

 _She flipped her sword into a reverse grip and swiped at his head, he went down knees bent so far his back hit the grass and gave a whoop as he kicked up catching her under the chin. She ignored the hit flipped the sword to a forward grip and brought it back around to cut off his tail. He pushed off the ground with it and did a mid air full body spin kick she managed to barely block, that sent her skidding across the grass._

 _Tyrian wasted no time going after her with a manic laugh his bladed fist dug into the grass where she was and catapulted away in time to avoid being cleaved in half. Then they were both at it, she slashed at him but he deflected with his wrist blades then ducked a final slash where he tried to jab her with his stinger. She bashed the appendage away with her shield and stab down in a reverse grip._

 _Tyrian rolled to the side and immediately opened fire to which she blocked with her shield while they both ran circles in the clearing. Then the bullets stop flying, she looked around to find that Tyrian had disappeared and so did Cinder. She cursed under her breath but didn't drop her guard, instead she regarded her surroundings warily. She backed up against a tree closed her eyes to take a breath then ducked._

 _Where her head should have been was an arrow "there" she muttered and with a spin her blade ignited and sent a slash of pure white Aura into the foliage._

 _There was a distinctly feminine gasp and groan which made her eyes widen in panic._

" _Keep your eye on the prize"_

 _Tyrian appeared at her side crouched low, he hooked the back of wrist blade to the edge of her shield and blocked her sword to leave her open temporarily. It was enough though and her jammed his stinger in the space between her collar bone and shoulder._

 _Her scream was euphoric to him making his grin widen that much more. That is until she swindled her arm to give him a painful gut bash with the bottom edge of the shield._

 _*Click*_

 _There was the tell-tale sound of gears shifting before a blade came out of the shield jammed through his Aura and into his stomach._

" _Gah!"_

 _A front kick into the same spot had him pried off her. She staggered a little holding her shoulder while he was on his knees, forehead bowed to the grass while grasping his stomach that bled onto the grass. Both their Auras were numbing the pain and healing the wounds but it still hurt a lot. She staggered again, breathing suddenly labored, she blinked a few times and her knees wobbled a little._

" _Heh, hehe won't be long now" from his position on the grass he looked at her "you can feel it can't you" he chuckled "you're already dead, you just don't know it yet"_

 _She dropped to her knees and he laughed like a maniac as she made a futile effort to get her bearings. She used her sword to keep her upright while panting, sweat formed at her brow and she looked to her wound as it dawned on her._

" _That's right~" his tail swished back and forth, as if mocking her to which she glared "well it's been fun girly" he stood one hand still on his mostly healed stomach, the other aimed his wrist blade-gun at her._

 _She hid behind her shield and groaned, just then Cinder came from the bushes, looking a little ruffled but otherwise alright, she aimed an arrow at the crouched girl. She looked at both her opponents before closing her eyes making herself as small as possible behind her shield. Before either of them could finish her she flared her Aura causing a solar flare that blinded them both._

 _By the time their vision returned she was gone, they didn't bother pursuing Tyrian's shoulder jostled in glee before he snickered_

 _"Heh, heh-heh, hahaha-thanks for the good time hahahahahahahahahahahahauahahahaha..."_

\

Dinner was an oddly silent affair with both parents as silent as ever, Rogue and Amethyst looked tense and Jaune was spacing out leaving Rosa and Olivia wondering what was going on.

"Where's Joan?" Cielen questioned.

"It turns out Joan's condition was worst that they thought so she's staying at the clinic."

"Is she going to be okay?"

At this the matriarch became hesitant causing Jonah to pick up.

"The doctor isn't sure, she's really sick. They say she will have to transfer to a hospital in Vale."

Blanc tilted her head a little "what exactly happened to her"

"It turns out what she had a tussle with a Deathstalker and got stung. It was only a graze so she thought her Aura expunged it but it looks like the venom was more potent than she could handle."

Blanc stared for a moment, an unspoken conversation going between them before she nodded and went back to her food.

There was another moment of silence before Jonah spoke again "on the bright side we'll be going to Vale with her."

"We are?" Rosa asked eyes sparkling.

Natalia smiled "that's right"

The younger sisters cheered and even Cielen did a whoop, if only because she gets to go out of the house. The only person whom didn't know what was really going on yet didn't cheer was Jaune, who kept his gaze at the almost finished dinner in his plate.

"Jaune"

"…"

"Jaune?"

"…"

"JAUNE!"

He blinked looking up to see everyone looking at him "yes?"

"You okay son?"

"Yeah I'm _great_."

"You've been spacing out a lot lately" Amethyst observed.

"Yeah what's up with that?" Cielen asked stuffing her mouth.

Jaune looked down again "I'm just thinking"

"Oh really?" Rogue leaned forward "is it your girlfriend?"

The somber mood abruptly left his face and he frowned/pouted "Cinder's not my girlfriend!"

That got a laugh out of Rogue and Cielen while Amethyst rolled her eyes "oh who cares about that? Did you hear what we're going to do Jaune?"

He shook his head and she grinned "I'll give you a guess-"

"We're going to Vale" Blanc interrupted causing Amethyst to give her the evil eye to which the girl ignored with practiced ease.

Jaune looked to his sister before blinking "oh"

Jonah raised an eyebrow "oh? I thought you'd be more excited for this trip."

"Sorry dad I'm just uh…" he stopped and seemed to stare into nothing for a moment "I'm all finished with my food, can I go to my room now?"

"Jaune" his attention diverted to his mother "are you feeling well?"

"Just a little tired, can I go to my room now?"

"O…kay"

"Thanks!" he rushed out the chair kissed his mother goodnight and ran off to his room.

"What's his problem" Cielen couldn't help but ask not noticing the worried glance share between her parents.

"I'm sure he's had a rough day"

"Yeah a _rough_ day" Amethyst said giving Rogue a pointed glare.

Said girl who had her mouth stuffed raised an eyebrow "what?"

\

The door was locked, the lights were off, the blinds were sealed and he laid under the covers shivering yet not due to the cold. His eyes were plastered shut, hands covered his ears and his lips repeated the same mantra he had been mentally saying for hours on end today.

"It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not-"

\

" _ **Ragna"**_

" _GAH!" he gasped, eyes snapping open to reveal not the darkness of his room but somewhere else._

 _A forest?_

 _A meadow?_

 _Either way Jaune had never been there before…_

' _I think'_

 _Giggling caused him to spin around to a completely different scene. Where there was a open range now was a wooded area filled with towering trees whose leaves partially blocked the sun. He looked behind just to make sure he wasn't losing it but behind him were trees. A twig snapped caused him to look around just in time to see something dart from behind the trees._

" _ **Ragna~"**_

 _The voice though distant made him freeze and he fearfully turned to see_ _ **her**_ _approaching. He ran the opposite direction, weaving through bushes and trees alike until he came upon an old oak tree with a carved out section at the bottom._

" _ **Ragna"**_

 _The voice was too close for comfort and Jaune made to go in only to freeze, he wasn't the only one inside. A boy was also present with his feet huddled together, deathly pale hands covered his eyes and white hair peaked at his crown. Jaune's breath hitched and when the boy cracked a mischievous grin did his breathing came back sporadically._

 _The boy's fingers spread apart revealing glowing, angry eyes that Jaune has recently haunted his soul. He couldn't help it, he screamed, falling to his butt and pushing himself away._

" _ **Ragna"**_

 _His movement froze, he didn't dare move, dare_ _ **breath**_ _. He couldn't, not when_ _ **she**_ _was_ _ **right**_ _ **behind him**_ _._

" _ **There you are"**_

 _His eyes closed, the crunching of grass the only indication of her movement which is why it came as a shock when it went past him. Hesitantly he opened his eyes to a sight he wasn't expecting. The woman, the same woman who had haunted his dreams stood before him with her back turned. She looked to not be aware of his presence at all as she was preoccupied with the…boy under the tree._

 _Crouching down she took a peek inside_ _ **"Ragna?"**_

" _ **BOO!"**_

 _She recoiled in mock shock but it was all too real for the little boy who could be heard giggling inside the tree._

" _ **You're going to be the death of me. Come now little one it's time to go home"**_

" _ **I don' wanna!"**_

 _She sighed_ _ **"if you don't come out then I'll have to leave and the scarymen will come get you."**_

" _ **NO!"**_

 _A few scuttling movements later and a boy no older than two emerged, his deathly pale skin, ashen white hair and glowing red eyes comparable to the woman who scooped him into her arms._

 _Jaune watched them leave, the woman cooing words to the child. It was so surreal to him, not just the scene but the boy and the woman. It only took a moment for him to realize the tears streaming down his cheeks._

' _What does that have to do with me?' he thought wiping away the tears to no avail._

 _He spun to see the woman very much aware of him, looking back he could see the other one still walking away and he knew then that this time she was as how he first met her. Unlike her doppelganger her hair was done up in a more intricate almost spider-like pattern. She remains the same visually though even he could tell she was missing something that her doppelganger had._

 _Thinking about it absently he realized a fundamental difference between the two. Her doppelganger was happy, this one on the other had lost her youthful joy and if she were any a normal person then Jaune would figure she would have lines on her face like his divorced Aunt Natasha Auburn._

 _A very sad woman._

 _She didn't move and that lack of movement gave Jaune some courage to finally ask the million Lien question._

" _Who are you?"_

 _She gave him a funny look, a cross between contemplation and sadness that looked out of place on her face as she genuinely looked lost as to what to say. It was a brief expression that faded as soon as it came before she replied._

 _She did not speak but rather hummed and despite himself Jaune hummed along with her. The tears streamed down his face more as he felt a pull towards the mysterious woman. He blinked rapidly when foreign images entered his mind but-_

" _ **What does it all mean?"**_

 _His head snapped up to see her towering over him 'when did she…'_

 _No she didn't move, he realized, he did, he went to her but why?_

 _ **"You don't remember me because you are lost…"**_

… _no_

" _ **but I am here now,**_

 _No_

" _ **I am here for you"**_

" _ **...Ragna."**_

" _Ragna…?"_

 _That name why does she keep calling him that name?_

 _His name isn't Ragna his name is Jaune Arc and-_

" _Argh" more images assaulted his mind this time with voices, too jumbled to discern individually yet painted a picture in the grand scheme and like a puzzle the final piece fell into place._

 _By the time he came to he found himself in the pale gentle arms of the woman who had haunted him for hours. Red yes met red and suddenly she wasn't as scary as he first thought, this woman…_

 _No, not woman…his_

"… _ **mother…?"**_

 _A simple hug was all the answer he needed._

" _ **Welcome back, my son."**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** **So I had to give a nod to Tyrian, the insane bastard and that last scene with Jaune and Salem was a long time coming in my opinion. With that said, I have now thought up an ending for this story which isn't for a long time to come.**

 **I just literally finished doing exams since my school got overpopulated and they had to build an entire wing to let my grade in which took an extra month in the semester. So instead of a proper Christmas break, I've been studying and did exams in January instead of that week off I should get but whatever, point is I'm trying to get into the swing of things right now.**

 **But I understand a lot of people have been anticipating this chapter for a while now so as a special treat enjoy this extra long Omake as well as stay tuned for** _ **another**_ **special service announcement.**

* * *

 **Omake**

 **After dinner…**

Rogue walked into her darkened room _'this is all a mess'_ she'd just reached the nightstand when she noticed something amiss and spun around just as the voice spoke

"I don't really mind when you take Olivia and Rosa for some girls only bonding session Rogue. I just thought you'd do something more productive than watch wrestling on your blueray player"

Rogue looked at her for a moment before shaking her head and sitting at the chair at her work desk "how long were you waiting in the dark for me to show up Amy?"

At her younger sister's glare the redhead rolled her eyes "so what if I watched wrestling with them, they enjoyed it."

"We've been getting a lot more complaints from people lately, then Rosa thought it was a good idea to try out some moves on Jaune. Damn near injured herself and Olivia too. So I thought to nip this in the bud before it got _too_ out of hand."

The smirk dropped from Rogue's face "you uh, wouldn't happen to know where the twins have been all day would you?"

Amethyst gave a half smirk "you tell me."

Rogue's head whipped around to find and empty space where her stash was supposed to be.

She began chuckling "oh, huh-oh~ little sister if you think I'm going to take this lying down" she reached both hands into her drawer "then you don't know me at all!" and pulled out to level two Beowolf mittens at her sister "the fuck?"

Amethyst held up two clawed gauntlets with wrist mounted miniguns "I know where you keep your weapon, so that's something."

Rogue lowered her mittens and dropped to her seat "well damn. How did they die?"

"Your blue ray stash?

A nod.

"Not well"

\

 _ **[Play Geto Boys: Still]**_

 _On the outskirts of the forest fence a stack of WWE blue ray videos were dropped on the grass. Blanc and Cielen loomed over them until the younger twin delivered the first Aura infused stomp that cracked the discs. She would continue to deliver blow after blow to the angry tunes of rap music until her sister stopped her._

 _Blanc, looking as apathetic as always produced a baseball bat and began mercilessly beating the prized disc collection like the Grimm who stole her research. When her frustrations were over and done Cielen grabbed the bat and began using the butt of the sporting equipment to further pulverize what was left until she threw away the bat itself and used her fists even thought at that point she was hitting the grass more than the fragmented pieces of blue ray._

 _She only stopped when Blanc gently moved her back to make way for when she poured the gasoline over the broken remains. Giving her sister the match she watched as the fire was set ablaze to the hook that she repeated in her head_

 _Die muthaf*ckas, die muthaf*ckas still fool  
Die muthaf*ckas, die muthaf*ckas still…_

\

Rogue looked at her with a twitching eye "had fun didn't they?"

"Hm yes I suppose they did" she mused before directing a glare that had Rogue straighten up "let's not forget the reason _I'm here_ " she leveled a silenced pistol at her.

"Uh, let's not be hasty here Amy. I'm pretty sure we could come to an agreement"

The shot was fired and Rogue fell from her chair.

The blonde slide the pistol back into her coat "yes, I considered it."

On the ground she pulled out the bullet which turned out to be a dart

"Oh god" as Rogue felt the content of the dart start to make her stomach churn she eyed the closest gauntlet.

As Amethyst's hand went to the knob she spun around and shot another dart dead center at Rogue's chest before she could even fire off a shot.

The combined effects of two darts gave an instantaneous result.

 _Duh-duh, duh-duh, duh-duh, duh-duh~_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Aw yeah the Arc sisters are hardcore! Guess which movies I watched this week?**

 **Also remember when I said I've been getting the writer's itch last chapter and wrote a bunch of new stories instead of the ongoing ones I have. I found a solution for my problem that may or may not surprise you.**

 **I decided to publish an Anthology series.**

 **Tada~**

 **No but seriously, I literally have too many, and in my opinion, good stories I wrote in a moment of inspiration just sitting on my hardrive to not publish. So hopefully by the time you read this 'A Streggae Anthology' should be up by then. Please note most if not all stories are not Oneshots and can be updated at my convenience.**


	9. Extraction

**Author's Notes: I would have liked to release this chapter on Mother's day because of the whole irony of the chapter but some things came up, namely time constraints, the chapter then would have been shorter than I would have been comfortable with, oh and I almost forgot**

 **I GOT A JOB BITCHES**

 **And I had to make a choice, do what I want to do or do what I have to do.**

 **...and you best believe I did that work, got that pay and spent that cash. Cause I've got bills to pay and mouths to feed, namely mine.**

 **On a side note I have over 1000 follows,** _ **damn**_ **. That's one thing crossed off my bucket list and technically this is the number one Salem-centric story in the fandom (unless White Sheep counts which I don't think it does) so I'll mark that off my bucket list too.**

 **Lastly I want to make a shoutout to** _ **wildstraydog**_ **who to my surprise is a fan of the story. PM'ed me a few weeks ago asking what's up. It's not a big deal in the grand scheme of things but I'm actually a fan of his stories and it was wild getting that PM, sorry I didn't make deadline but you know [Read above]. So that made my day back then, I felt big, established, brushing off my shoulders-ha!**

 **...**

 **Okay I'm done you guys can go ahead and read the chapter now.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Extraction**

 _For what seemed like an eternity they did nothing. His mind was still reeling from the revelation that this person this woman was his mother._

 _ **His mother**_

 _This woman who looked like the final boss of some indie horror game...was_ _ **his mother.**_

 _ **His mother**_

 _From his position he looked at his hands. They were the same deathly pallor as hers._

 _Which means..._

 _Who has he been calling his mother all this time!?_

 _Salem was in a temporary state of semi-euphoric bliss, a sense of accomplishment she had not experienced in a long, long time. Of course she knew this wasn't over but the fact that she got to hold him, even if it is technically a dream, was well worth the years she had searched and planned to have him back._

 _As much as she could literally stay there and cuddle with him she wasn't blind. The hard part wasn't finding him, nor was it having him remember who she is or even taking him from under Ozpin's nose. No the hard part starts now. That is, having him accept who he is._

 _Judging from the expression on his face it will take a while but she is patient enough to wait. Unfortunately time waits for no one and she found herself with a lack of it. No doubt that family would have alerted Ozpin already. She would have to time her next course of action perfectly and it had to be before he makes contact with her son._

 _So with that in mind she reluctantly eases her embrace. The boy beside her didn't seem to notice as he kept staring at his hands. She frowned at this, her assumption had been correct. Knowing something and accepting it are two completely different things._

 _ **"Ragna"**_

 _He jerked at the name and looked up questioningly._

 _ **"M-my name is Jaune"**_

 _ **"No!"**_ _she squeezed his shoulders closer_ _ **"your name, your true name is Ragnarok. It was the name I gave to you the day you were born. 'Jaune' is nothing more than the name of the shell of my son that they sealed away"**_ _at this point her eyes were smoldering but upon seeing the frightened look in his eyes she calmed down_

 _ **"I am sorry"**_ _and like that she settled down._

 _ **"I understand this is a lot to take in and if you feel uncomfortable then I will refer to you as...Jaune"**_

 _He did in fact feel more comfortable being called his 'human' name and it had nothing to do with the length of time he'd been raised as an Arc. After nearly an entire week of being taunted by whisperings of 'Ragna' over and over again followed by visions assaulting his mind and the general creepiness of it all, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say Jaune has a small abhorrence to that name._

 _He nodded to her timidly "o-okay, um..."_

 _She looked down at him for a moment before answering_ _ **"Salem"**_

 _He swallowed at her gaze, he was still unused to her eyes that looked so evil yet looked to him in a tenderness he'd only experienced with his…mother…_

 _Huh…_

 _His eyes drifted down "…so what now?" he asked now noting how awkward the position she had him in was but didn't want to bring it up…_

 _For a moment she didn't reply as she was contemplating something_ _ **"now you just have to wait just a little longer"**_

" _What do you mean?"_

 _She kissed him on the forehead_ _ **"you will know soon enough."**_

\

Jaune's smoldering red eyes snapped open and somehow he could feel it. His vision was clear though, clearer than its ever been and way too clear this early in the morning.

*Knock* *Knock*

"Jaune wake up, breakfast is ready"

"I-I'm coming!"

He waited until the footsteps receded before tossing the covers from his bed and running to a mirror.

"No, no, no" As he thought his eyes were glowing red with black sclera "not good" he wiped his eyes as if to wipe off the red and groan when it remained "come on, change back" a blink later and he was looking back into a familiar ocean blue.

He sighed in exhausted relief. Despite just waking up he felt so tired, mentally. He just wanted to go back to sleep but he knew that if he did then there would be a chance _she_ would be there as well.

His mother.

Gods it felt weird thinking about it. He wasn't Jaune, he wasn't an Arc and at this point he wondered if he was even human.

 _'What do I do now?'_

Confront his parents?

He shook his head. If they have been lying to him all his life, even going so far as to wipe his memory then telling him he saw a vision of his _real_ mother and that he knew he was some half monster...yeah he did not like those odds.

So his parents are out. Then his sisters...must absolutely not be trusted, actually he wouldn't be surprised if they knew about this and were in on it. Actually that made _too much sense_! How else would he explain their over protectiveness? No matter how eccentric and close knit a family is, some of the things he's seen them do in the name of 'keeping him safe' was _not normal_ for a family.

Hunter trained or not.

Which brings him back to the question _'what do I do?'_

He couldn't even trust his own family or at least the people claiming to be his family. The only one who seemed to be telling the truth as far as he knew was Salem but that didn't mean he could just go to her. First of all he didn't know where she was and her telling the truth doesn't mean she is necessarily a good person.

The last he checked good guys don't look like she did and while that said something about him Jaune was sure he wasn't a bad guy. And right now at this moment _he_ (meaning himself) isthe only one he can trust.

He sighed dejectedly _'I should get downstairs.'_

Jaune wondered if it was possible to lose appetite on an empty stomach that was still growling. Reaching the dining area Jaune had to pause. There was a tenseness in the air which could only be described as awkward and something tells him it has nothing to do with him.

Nope he recognized this formation anywhere _'someone messed with Rouge's stuff'_

With such a big family seats are prearranged via the 'dibs protocol' and will remain as such even in absence. That is unless someone got into a fight (usually Rouge) and they would have to segregate her from the usual suspects while at the same time keeping them (her) from causing any trouble.

So as it is now Rouge was one side of the table flanked by Jonah while everyone else was on the other side. Joan would've been on Rouge's other side but she was still in the hospital.

"Uh did something happen?" Jaune couldn't help but ask.

"Cielen and Blanc broke Rouge's stuff" Olivia pointed at the twins.

"Amy shot Rouge with the poop dart" Rosa chirped.

"The poop dart?" he echoed.

Olivia nodded sagely "the poop dart."

Jaune gave his unconcerned sister a look and wondered _'how is she still alive?'_

"Alright enough of that" the patriarch admonished "Jaune sit down and eat before your breakfast gets cold."

That's easier said than done because somehow they've arranged the seating so that Jaune has to sit next to Amethyst...straight across from Rouge. Jaune swallowed, if stuff hits the fan he'll be directly in the line of fire and from the look in the red devil's eyes she knew it too.

 _'I should've stayed in bed'_

"By the way, where's mom?" Cielen asked.

\

"They know your location?" Ozpin asked to clarify.

 _"Yes"_ the concerned mother stressed at the other end of the line _"Joan is in the hospital dying from poison Ozpin. She did something to Jaune, I could feel more of her presence in him with each passing day.'_

Ozpin placed down his coffee "I will arrange a private transport for Vale immediately"

 _"Ozpin Jaune's awakened"_

The man felt a pit dropped in his stomach "does he know?"

 _"I don't know but-"_

"We won't have much time then, I will dispatch a Bullhead to transport your family directly" as he spoke Ozpin set to make preparations.

 _"I'm going to tell him Ozpin"_

For the second time he froze "Natalia..."

 _"He has a right to know! I know that you and_ _ **her**_ _have history, I know that at one point she took everything from you and that you are very wary of anything that is tainted by_ _ **her**_ _but he's just a boy! Regardless of where he came from or who he is related to he is innocent in all of this!"_

"...if she gets her hands on him and manages to corrupt him then she will be that much closer to ending us all" he warned.

 _"I know"_

"She would see to it personally and I won't be able salvage the situation as I once did."

 _"...I know"_

The man made to speak but stopped and sighed "do what you must Natalia" his mouth set in a thin line "I won't interfere with familial matters."

 _"Thank you for understanding."_

"She will attack" he said moving along "I will try to have the Bullhead there within three hours"

He hung up before she could reply and sagged in his chair with a sad look before sighing. He reached for his coffee almost reflexively before stopping himself. That same hand balled into a fist and with a perfectly schooled expression he got up and headed towards the elevator.

\

For her this day was one that was in the making ever since she had found him all those years ago. She had been prepared to extract him and raze the entire place to the ground but through a coincidence she didn't immediately go after him. In hindsight she was glad she didn't take that impulsive course of action. It was one of the hardest things she had to do and it was almost done because of _her_.

The _Maiden_ of Summer.

She couldn't quite keep the slight irritation from her expression, it wasn't enough that her son recognizes her as his mother but even more that the woman wasn't a _bad_ mother to begin.

Does that mean she is jealous of the woman?

… _preposterous!_

All that means is that she will have a more swift death than what she would bother to give to a _Maiden_.

"Ma'am?"

" **Are the preparations complete Hazel?"**

The large tanned skinned man with shoulder length brown hair stood behind her "they are…"

" **Is there a problem?"**

"I think you're being reckless."

She turned to regard the man who wasn't cowed by her penetrating gaze, one of the few under her who didn't and she wasn't bothered by this. In fact it was a welcome to have someone who can be brutally honest without being disrespectful.

" **I recognize that."**

"Then why go through with it? I can retrieve your son, you don't need to put yourself in danger."

She chuckled at his concern for her safety **"if there were another way then yes I would leave this in your capable hands"** and she meant it too because what made Hazel so much better in her eyes was not only his unflinching loyalty, skill and professionalism was the fact that he could empathize with her on certain topics, her smile faded **"however Tyrian is still recovering, Cinder isn't nearly as skilled, Watts is otherwise preoccupied with something too important for him to fly all the way here without compromising his position and I doubt you will be able to handle a Maiden and a skilled Huntsman by yourself and should Ozpin and his faction be there as well"** her head shook **"I will not leave it to chance."**

Hazel's gaze was unflinching, she knew he knew that wasn't the whole truth and unlike anyone else he wasn't afraid to say it "you long to see him."

"… **yes"** she admitted **"I want to see him Hazel, I want when he comes to my side the first thing that he sees is me and not one of my agents. I want to hold him in my arms and show him that I care, that no matter what I will love him as his true mother"** she turned to look over the pits spawning Grimm **"and unlike those humans I will love him no matter who or what he is."**

\

The twins were busy packing their stuff for their eventual departure from home. Cielen was gushing about how they would finally be going places while haphazardly shoving different articles of clothing in a knapsack. In contrast Blanc had taken to silently organizing her clothes into neat folded rectangles inside her suitcase. The door was bolted shut with some furniture cluttered around it.

Jaune didn't question why they immediately did that on account of this morning and focused on packing the essentials, that is clothes, toiletries, games and comics. What? You think he was going to leave his precious comic collection to gather dust?

Hell no!

But then it happened, a shrill scream that echoed across the four corners of the house which sounded a lot like

"Amy?" Jaune said unsurely.

The twins shared a concerned look before Cielen spoke in a rightfully panicked tone "she got Amethyst sis, what do we do?"

Luckily having foreseen this Blanc went into the closet to pull out something. It was a pair of jumper cables and a yellow Dust crystal.

"Can that stop her?"

"It will buy us two minutes _at most_ " was the answer the answer before her head perked up.

"What is it?"

"Shh"

They all quieted down then they heard _it_. Steel platted boots slowly making their way up to the door and all was silent for a moment before the doorknob rattled a bit then there was a loud knocking.

"Don't make this harder on yourself and open the door if you know what's good for you!"

The general consensus?

' _Oh shit!'_

*Thump* *Thump* *Thump*

"I only want the twins Jaune, so open the door and save yourself"

At Jaune's contemplative look Cielen growled "don't you freaking _dare_ "

Blanc in the meantime began attaching the cable to the doorknob before saying "we surrender" in monotone and unlatching one of the bolts.

Another moment later there was an electrical discharge, a short yell and the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"We have less than two minutes" they only took one to finish pack and head to the window.

"Hasta La Vista Jaune" Cielen gave a two finger salute and jumped out the window.

"Just point to the window, don't try to be a hero Jaune. Se la vi" and like that she too jumped out the window.

He jumped when a fingerless gloved fist smashed through the door and calmly unlatched the bolts and jumper cables from the knobs. The door opened slowly and seemingly without any effort despite the clutter of appliances behind it. Jaune broke out in a fearful cold sweat at the sight of his sister…or at least he thinks that it's her.

With red frazzled hair sticking every which way and twitching eyes filled with murder in contrast to her calm expression Rouge looked like some deranged psychopathic killer that escaped from the asylum for the criminally insane. The only thing to detract from this was the purple stains on her clothes and gauntlets but he had bigger things to worry about.

"Where are they?" she said in a low tone of voice as she stared at him, Jaune pointed a trembling finger to the window "thank you" she then shot off and dive through the open window like a star swimmer.

Jaune didn't know why that happened but got his answer when his (not) father came at the door looking equal parts distressed and angry "where's your sister?"

Again Jaune pointed to the window and Jonah nodded "thanks son" and his father jumped through to join the chase.

For a moment Jaune simply stared at the window, this was such a normal event that he didn't even bother to question it, he simply took a deep breath before releasing it in a long winded sigh. Then he closed the window, bolted it shut and closed the blinds for good measure but now the room was too dark to pack. At least it would've been but nowadays the dark wasn't a big deal to him, in addition to not being bothered by it he actually preferred it.

Not because of his newly discovered heritage but because he wanted to look at his recent treasure. The toys he had been given, found or otherwise attained which in hindsight wasn't such a coincidence after all. He remembered receiving these toys from _her_ years ago. Speaking of which…

 _'How old am I?'_

The recently unlocked memory that is even now being streamed into his mind at a snail's pace is of him seeing some things he would see in cartoons about ancient times. So what does that mean? Jaune didn't have a concrete explanation for that which means he'll have to ask her about that.

He paused.

Did he really want to continue being in contact with her?

It's obvious she has a grudge against his pa- the Arcs or at least Mr. and Mrs. Arc because they are the only ones who had something to do with his kidnapping and subsequent brainwashing. The latter he has up to this point stubbornly tried to not dwell on because it raises so many questions, ones that will shatter what was left of the happy thoughts he had of the Arc family, the only ones he had known, _his_ family.

But they aren't, at least not biologically and he's afraid that…what if what he had with them wasn't real at all. If that were the case could he stay with them knowing that? Could he look at them the same way having actual proof that they are nothing more than a bunch of glorified jailers? Jaune honestly didn't want to find out.

"Jaune?"

But it seems fate would have him decide sooner than later.

"Yes" _mom?_ He wanted to say but that would just be him lying to himself again.

"Why is it so dark in here?" he saw her come in and almost tripped over the jumper cables "what happened in here?" she said looking at the half done barricade of furniture, jumper cables, Dust crystal and the hole in the door.

"…Rouge"

Natalia gave a long winded sigh similar to his own and mumbled "what am I going to do with that girl?"

"She followed the twins out the window and dad followed _her_ out too" funny how it's easier to call him dad…

"And why are you sitting here alone in the dark?" she said heading for the blinds.

"I was thinking."

"About what?" she parted the blinds and opened the window then looked over her shoulder in time for him to answer.

"Stuff" he shrugged looking down at his toys.

…his toys

His… _'oh snap_!'

Eyes looked up at the same time she gasped "uh…I can explain…"

And before he could she hugged him, the action made him embarrassed and confused especially when she started sobbing "I'm sorry"

She broke away from him and he saw the tears she immediately wiped away but Jaune was just confused, why would she be crying?

' _Joan!'_

"D-did something h-happen to Joan" he asked voice slightly trembling. His heart was beating fast and there was pressure behind his eyes as he thought of the possibility that his eldest sister succumbed to the poison

"No" she wiped the tears before they fully trailed down her cheeks and seemed to school herself "Joan is-she's fine."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

She looked off to the side as if it provided answer which it did for he found himself looking at the full length mirror on the closet door opened ajar enough so that it had a perfect reflection of them sitting on his bed (which was not used in the barricade). There he saw the reason for her worry, his pupils were red instead of blue and at that moment he was aware of that pressure in the back of his eyes that went previously unnoticed.

"…oh"

He stared at his reflection for a moment, then looked at his mother's reflection but she wasn't looking at the mirror rather she was looking at the back of his head. He closed his eyes, his mind racing for ideas on how he should handle this but his jumbled emotions hindered the process.

' _Should I even cover it up now? Would it make a difference?'_

Before another thought entered his mind a weight was placed on his back and he realized his mother was hugging him again and for a moment they stayed in that position. He could literally _feel_ her emotions, it was strange and he didn't know how that was possible but he could discern them.

 _Trepidation_

 _Fear_

 _Sadness_

 _Grief_

Jaune soaked in all of this before he broke away from her embrace to look at her. He didn't bother turning his eyes back to normal, it brought him some form of strength in the face of the immovable object that is Natalia Arc.

"…I'm not your son" he stated all pretenses now gone.

At the words he felt a spike in her sadness along with something else…guilt if he were guessing it accurately.

"Jaune" she tried to reach out but he stepped back from her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother-"

"No you're not!" he yelled eyes burning "I _know_ my mother!"

Natalia's eyes widened "what?" she breathed then gasped.

At that point Jaune began to feel _something_ both internal and external. His eyes looked in the mirror and internally cursed, his sclera had remnants of black polluting the surfaces like...choco puffs when you drop it in milk.

"Jaune…"

His eyes snapped back to Natalia who was now before him he didn't even take a step back before she caught him by the shoulders.

"Jaune I want you tell me the truth" she stared at him with an intensity that had him almost lock up in fear "you met _her_ didn't you?" he nodded shakily and her grip tightened "what did she tell you?"

"…the truth" he said after a moment.

Natalia's face twisted in anguish but Jaune didn't see it, the prickling he unconsciously put to the back of his mind came to the forefront almost against his will and he turned to the window and stared unflinchingly. Natalia _felt_ rather than saw this and she slowly turned to the window as well.

"Oh my god…"

\

They never saw it coming.

It was supposed to be another normal day in arguably one of the safest settlement in the Vale territory. It started with a shift, nothing noticeable at first, then came the rumble, small at first but then it continued until it became a full scale earthquake. By this point people were already running for shelter but the earthquake was nothing compared to what came after

 _ ***CRACK***_

The asphalt chipped, then cracked and finally split open, large enough to swallow a few unfortunate souls but it soon grew to engourge several buildings. An eerie silence soon followed and those in hiding dared to look outside to see the damage which was extensive.

*ROAR*

And just like that the silence gave way to screams, roars and a cacophony of other noises that from an observer would be complete and utter chaos. and it was because of this stream of chaos and death that no one noticed the four figures striding through the chaos purposely. There appearance would have no doubt garnered attention with how out of place they all looked but within the chaos they looked as if they were taking a stroll.

Of the four only two of them seemed unbothered by the happenings around them, focusing up ahead. Although she tried Cinder couldn't quite keep her gaze straight, what with the death and destruction around them. Similarly Tyrian seemed enamored with all the violence but he knew to keep himself in check, this was a mission of the utmost importance and he woldnt dare let his vices control his actions today.

Of all of them Hazel was the most concerned though he hid it well, maybe not from her but to anyone else he seemed stern and focused which is true but there is always the tinge of worry about the approach his leader took. This was unlike anything she had ever planned or known to have planned in the time he has known her. He couldn't help but channel a bit of Watts in saying that such a show of force was too overt and frankly unnecessary.

Though in a way he could understand why she chose this instead of his own suggestion. This mission is very personal and from an objective standpoint his mistress is too close to this to participate. But that was the point was it not, her presence here not only secures their victory but it would also send a message to those who are against her.

And what a message it will be.

\

Jonah had caught up to his daughters before Rouge could do any _permanent_ damage to the twins. He easily restrained the fuming teenager and was in the middle of tending to a shell shocked Blanc while Cielen rocked back and forth in a fetal position when the earthquake was felt, then the sirens started blaring and distant screams could be heard. It was so sudden and loud that it snapped all of them out of their funk and they were instantly alerted.

"What is that all about?" Cielen asked only to be pulled up "dad?"

His gaze wasn't on them though, it was off in the distance and now that she was aware rouge wasn't paying attention to the object of her ire. Rouge was tied to up on the ground but even in her ridiculously compromised position she managed to pull off a very serious look. Cielen decided to see for herself and her stomach dropped.

Grimm, there was a pack of Grimm heading straight towards _them_

"Get into the house" he said and with a flick of his sword the ropes were cut off and he began heading the creatures of Grimm off.

Rouge immediately donned her gauntlets and ran after their father "get to your sisters and head to the basement!"

Blanc recovered and started to drag her twin away but not for long as she ran with her inside "could _you_ tell me what's going on?"

"Defcon 1" she said as they went into the house.

\

Jaune wasn't fully aware of what was going on anymore to be more specific he was only where he was in body but his mind was drifting.

' _She's here'_ was the only thing he could think.

He remembered what she said and figured she was going to try to meet him in person but he didn't think she would cause citywide alarm to go off.

' _What did she do?'_

Unaware of her son's inner turmoil Natalia hastily led her three youngest children to the bunker in the basement when someone called out "mom!"

"Amethy…" Natalia paused at the sight before her "what happened to you?"

The girls started laughing especially Rosa and despite his earlier mood as Jaune looked at his sister he tried in vain to suppress a snicker.

"…I don't want to talk about it" spoke Amethyst which like her namesake her face, hair, hands and generally every part of her body is now a shade of.

*BOOM*

The explosion happened _inside_ the house causing the older women to react, Amethyst raised her weapon while her mother went in front of all of them. Through the silence they could hear footsteps approaching, he hugged Olivia and Rosa closer. Time seemed to slow as his eyes widened in anticipation.

Then the figure came into view but it wasn't anyone who he has ever seen before but the same could not be said for his 'mother'

"Hello Natalia."

"…Hazel" her fist clenched "where are my family?"

"They are all alive…for now" he answered and Natalia's jaw set.

Amethyst started to slowly guide her younger siblings away but Hazel caught the movement.

"All we want is the boy" he continued staring directly into her eyes "this doesn't have to end in violence"

Amethyst hurried in ushering them away leaving the two adults by themselves "I think we both know my answer to that" her fist opened clenched with an audible crack.

"I know" he settled into a stance "and I am sorry."

Her eyes flashed, literally " _you will be_."

\

They made it to the in house bunker just as a shockwave happened behind them.

"MOMMY!?"

"She's fine!" Amethyst quickly answered as they made it to the bunker.

After imputing the code on the panel she ushered them inside and locked the door. Jaune silently ushered his younger siblings to a bunk but he was the only one quiet

"What's happening!?" Olivia shouted.

"Who was that!?" Rosa followed up

"What did he want with mommy!?"

"Is mommy going to be okay!?"

"Where's daddy, Rouge and the twins!?"

"How come you're purple?"

Up until that point Amethyst had turned her back from them to open a closet filled with weapons, ammunition and armor. She had just picked up a sniper rifle when the last question was asked causing all the girls to turn towards the only boy in the room who looked oddly calm despite everything.

"You're purple" he said in a curious tone that wasn't at all forced "why?"

The lapse in the tension was enough for the younger girls to pause in their near tearful breakdown to look at their sister.

A blush formed on the girl's face Amethyst which looked weird with her new pigment.

She coughed "Rouge somehow put purple dye in my bath water" she then began putting on some armour

"…you look like that character from that one game" Olivia observed.

"Don't remind me" she muttered moving over to another side of the bunker she pushed away one of the bunks and the carpet to reveal a steel floor-door and opened it up via a control panel "alright come one you three we're going."

"What about mom and everyone else?" Olivia said looking at the door which Jaune mimicked.

"They'll meet us at the end of the tunnel" she slung the rifle over her back picked up Rosa and dragged Olivia to the secret passage, Jaune followed after them but froze halfway there not that they noticed.

"It's dark" Rosa said fearfully as the made it down.

"Hold on" Flipped a lever and a line of bulbs flicked on "here stay still, the lights don't last the entire way "she strapped on portable flashlights to their chests"

"Where's Jaune?"

Amethyst looked around and cursed mentally "stay here" she made it up the stairs to see his just staring at the door "Jaune what are you doing?" She grabbed his hand and started dragging him away but met some resistance.

Her eyes widened when she saw _red_ eyes but he soon relinquished visual contact and stared at the door them said " _she's_ here."

At that Amethyst was aware that there was someone else on the other side of the reinforced Dust-steel door. Said door began to be covered in dark spots that spread over like rust until it fell over to reveal a blacked robed hooded figure. Immediately an oppressive atmosphere loomed over the room, Amethyst began to shake even as her grip on Jaune tightened.

The robed figure took a single step and it was enough to set her off, all the training she'd received lead up to this single moment and she'd be damned if she froze now.

"Follow the tunnel to the other side and find Joan"

The hushed yet sharp words were hissed directly into his ears and before he could even say _"eh?"_ she pushed him into the cavern.

" **No!"** she heard the woman yell as she made to follow.

Amethyst levelled her rifle and started taking shots while charging at her to buy more time. Not only did the bullets seem to not faze her but Amethyst was knocked aside and into the open weapons locker. But not before shooting the panel causing the floor door to short circuit and automatically close just as the woman gazed down.

The hooded woman turned her burning eyes towards the purple skinned girl in time to easily catch a grenade she tossed. Amethyst managed to lock herself in the locker just before an explosion went off. Her Aura took the brunt of the attack leaving her relatively unarmed but the shockwave did rattle her somewhat so she needed a moment.

The moment was gone when the locker door was wrenched off and she was yanked out the locker by her throat. She met the burning red eyes of the woman no, _the monster_ in a pale imitation of human skin, with fear and agony. Her desperate kicks and punches seemed to be death throws as the vice-like grip on her throat seemed to increase.

She could feel the fingers start to dig into her neck, blood was drawn but her vision became too hazy. Tears streamed from her eyes as she choked on air, the energy beginning to fade. The entire time her attacker gazed at her agony with an indifferent frown and just as she was about to lose consciousness.

She was suddenly dropped to the floor where she spent nearly a minute hacking and gulping on air.

" **You care for him don't you?"**

She looked up at the monster looking down at her with those eyes that betrayed nothing.

" **You care for him as if her were your own brother"** she continued **"why?"**

Finally finding her breath Amethyst gazed defiantly at her "he is my brother" she panted "and he is _nothing_ like you."

"… **I know"** her eyes narrowed dangerously before she turned to the doorway.

Standing at the doorway was ruffled but nonetheless relatively uninjured Natalia. She looked shocked at the woman's appearance but a quick scan of Amethyst and that shock turned to anger and that anger fuelled her. The matriarch's eyes literally flashed golden and began to shine as bright as her fury burns.

With the power of the sun itself radiating off her she uttered six words that would forever change the way her daughter saw her

"Get away from her **you** _ **bitch**_ _!"_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

" **Knock-knock"**

" **Who's there?"**

" **An Omake bitch"**

 **\**

"Amethy…" Natalia paused at the sight before her "what happened to you?"

 **Earlier…**

 _The hot water ran causing the place to be enveloped in steam by the mirror Amethyst brushed her teeth. Bending down slightly she spat a wad of toothpaste in the sink and washed her mouth. After putting up her toothbrush she picked up her handgun and walked over to the almost filled tub and knelt down to check the temperature._

 _She frowned, something wasn't right, she looked around seeing no one but her eyes narrowed and she flipped the safety off. After a moment she dipped her hand in and withdrew it._

" _What the…" she looked at her purple dyed finger for only a second_

 _*Click*_

 _And spun around at the soft click of the door closing behind her. She fired a single shot but the bullet never left the muzzle on the account of a gauntlet covered hand blocking the passage, Amethyst looked on in shock._

" _Surprise mother*cker!" Rouge yelled with a sadistic grin._

' _Oh crap' she kicked Rouge in the stomach._

 _The older girl sidestepped the kick spun behind her and had her in a sleeper hold faster than she could react "you should have left The Rock alone Amy"_

" _It's just…a…blueray…" she gasped._

" _Limited edition!" she shouted._

 _Amethyst did three kidney shots with her elbow and heard her grunt and kicked off the bath so Rouge smashed in the mirror loosening her grip allowing her to escape and line up and take a few more shots. Rouge brought her elbows together to deflect the bullets, spun and did a falcon punch that connected with Amy's forehead._

" _Gah!"_

 _She stumbles and Rouge caught her wrist holding the gun. Amethyst dropped it right into her left hand forcing Rouge to grab her other wrist and twist their bodies around so that her sister's hand is facing away. Amethyst started to slowly tilt the gun towards Rouge's head but the redhead gave her wrist a sharp squeeze getting her to drop it._

' _Uh-oh' Amethyst thought as Rouge kicked it away._

" _Take a deep breath sis, you're going for a nice long soak"_

 _With a spin and a trip Rouge managed to flip Amethyst head over heels and into the bathtub with a splash. With one hand binding her sister's hands Rouge dunk Amethyst into the tub while whistling a jaunty tune. To anyone observing from the outside it looked like a murder in progress except at the last minute she relented and backed away._

 _Amethyst rose up with a gasp, now colored head to toe in purple "that's a nice look for you Amy"_

 _Amy looked over her hands and rushed to the mirror to see a purple face staring at her "ah…ah…"_

 _Rouge came up behind and held her shoulders looking positively gleeful "guess its official now,_ _ **Widowmaker**_ _"_

 _Rouge's mad cackling was drowned out by a shrill scream that echoed throughout the house._

\

 **Present…**

"…I don't want to talk about it"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Whoo** _ **damn**_ **it's done. Not a lot to say except that next chapter will be the last of the first Arc or the prelude to canon timeline…I know right? And I'm gonna be honest it might also be the last chapter of the summer since I'm working a job** _ **and**_ **I want to catch up on my other fanfics.**

 **Quick Announcement, so I've decided to publish a new story although 'new' is relative since its the first story on my Anthology series (don't bother checking I already deleted it). The story is called 'The Grimm King' and it centers around the idea that Jaune is the long lost King of the Grimm species and late husband of Salem.** **Since it was so successful (and by that I mean it wouldn't be joke to say people look forward to that story specifically) I decided to publish it by itself. The story focuses less on the canon story and more on Jaune's relationship with his wife so expect Romance and fluff or as much fluff as you can get from two ancient monarchs of an evil species hell bent on annihilating civilization.**


End file.
